¿Vegeta y Bulma? Bulma
by Veruca Heredia
Summary: Una historia un poco mas realista de como pasaron las cosas en las vidas de Vegeta y Bulma ¡Disfrutenla! Dejen Reviews. Gracias a Jennyhale por el inbox que me dejo. Dedicada a la memoria de mi papa TE AMO.
1. Prólogo

_**¿ VEGETA Y BULMA?**_

_***Para comenzar, los personajes y los lugares que aquí se escriben son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_***Incluso algunos diálogos que aquí escribi no son inventados por mi, fueron copiados de la serie Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Ova 2008 en Español Latino (Para hacer la historia lo mas parecida a la verdadera versión de Akira Toriyama).**_

_***Los demás diálogos y sucesos si fueron inventados por mi y son de mi propiedad.**_

_**Este FanFic fue escrito por Almendra Heredia y publicada el dia**__**Jueves 4 de Agosto a las 02:52 a.m. y con una nueva subida el dia 12 de Enero del 2012 a las 6:27 p.m.**_

**Se la dedico a mi Papa RAUL HEREDIA VENEGAS quien falleció cuando me encontraba creando mas de la mitad de esta historia. **

**Tal vez no fuiste el papa o la persona perfecta, pero ¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho yo ya te habia perdonado, siempre he pensado que no importa el pasado, lo que importa, son las cosas presentes. Cuando te veía ahí enfermo, fue tan raro, me refiero a que siempre fuiste tan fuerte y verte ahí con esos dolores… Era simplemente TAN EXTRAÑO, pero ahora se que ya no sufres, se que estas empaz, DIOS te cuide aya arriba Papá, para que tu puedas cuidarme a mi, que aun necesito de ti. Espero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, como creo que siempre lo estuviste. TE AMO Y ME HARAS MUCHA FALTA.**

_Todos los que han hecho FanFic de esta pareja obiamente han escrito acerca de lo que paso en los tres años que Akira Toriyama nunca dibujo en DBZ, también yo, al igual que los demás hice un FanFic de esta pareja basándome en los caracteres de los personajes. La historia es narrada por Bulma, posteriormente hare otra, pero narrada por Vegeta._

_Algunos sentimientos de Bulma los hice basados en los mios propios, como cuando le comunican a Bulma que Vegeta murió en el Caputilo de "Majin Boo" o cuando Vegeta se fue al espacio en "El regreso" creo que Bulma y yo compartimos un poco de los mismos sentimientos._

_ADVERTENCIA: Describe experiencias sexuales, y contiene algunas grocerias. No apto para niños menores de 16 años._

_PD: Tuve que ver toda la serie desde la saga de Freezer claro, cuando se conocen asi que fue demasiado cansado._

_PD 2:Tambien lei varios FanFics sobre la pareja, encontré pocos que me gustaron de verdad por que alteran a Vegeta ¬¬, ¿¡Pero en que demonios piensan cuando ponen a Vegeta romantico!, Si, tal vez Vegeta quiere mucho a su familia, pero NUNCA, lean bien, NUNCA se va a prestar a esas tonterías ¡ENTIENDAN! Si demuestra sus sentimientos lo hace solo cuando NO MIRAN, pero también es cierto que tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que admitiera que se le habia ablandado el corazon. Ademas cuando es la saga de los androides, claramente se ve que Trunks y Bulma no le importan ¿O estaba fingiendo?, bueno, pues yo creo que un poco de los dos._

_Y además, SIEMPRE PONEN A BULMA como la única DESDICHADA,¿Piensan que Yamcha es una bestia despiadada que solo tortura a Bulma? ¡POR DIOOOOOOOOOOS! Al menos yo, pienso que Bulma no queria del todo a Yamcha, y si, en la serie mencionan que terminan por que a Bulma la engaña Yamcha y blaaah blaaah. Pero si ustedes se detienen a pensarlo Bulma se caracteriza por ser una mujer dura y con demasiado carácter, no creo que se sentara a llorar por alguien a quien NO AMA. Si, ¡LO ADMITO! En mi FanFic si llora, pero porque se da cuenta de que AMA a Vegeta, y algo de cursilerías mas que piensa. Si, Bulma es fuerte, pero también ¡Es una mujer humana! ¡Y siente! Ademas Bulma tampoco es una santa, se demuestra cuando sale el Gral. Blue, o Zarbon ( O Zaabon, como quieran llamarlo), que se fija solo en sus físicos. _

_¡Degradan al pobre de Yamcha! ¿Se olvidan que fue personaje principal en Dragon Ball?_

_No, no tengo nada contra Bulma, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos de anime, junto con Vegeta, pero ¡CONOZCAN! ¡LEEAN! Sepan como son los personajes, ¡MEMORIZEN! Como son los caracteres y después escriban._

_Y por ultimo ¡O-D-I-O! Que llamen a Vegeta "VEGGIE" ¿En que demonios piensan? ¡RAYOS! ¡Si Vegeta existiera ya los hubiera hecho pedazos! Esta bien llámenlo como quieran, pero en lo personal a mi no me gusta ¿Si?_

_PD3: Todos los nombres que aquí aparecen los puse según los nombres originales que les puso Akira Toriyama, como Chichi que en mi país la llaman "Milk", (Me gusta mas que la llamen Milk, pero quize hacerlo con los nombres originales)._


	2. Primer Encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO:**

Siempre había sido una mujer con suerte, mi familia, mis amigos, mi novio, mi economía y mi belleza, eran las mejores que podía tener en la Tierra. Pero sin embargo siempre sentí que me faltaba algo, no se si era porque me encontraba en ese planeta tan lejano, casi siempre sola y sumergida en mis pensamientos que comencé a percatarme de eso. Desde que recordaba, siempre me encanto estar hermosa en todas ocasiones, nunca necesite maquillarme o algo por el estilo, mi belleza siempre fue pura, por eso muchos hombres me perseguían unos interesados en mi dinero o en mi cuerpo, pero en mi siempre hubo una pregunta que no pude resolver. ¿Qué hizo que Vegeta se fijara en mí?

Estábamos en Namekusei, pero Krilin y Gohan nunca se encontraban conmigo, ya había podido instalar una casa dentro de una cueva para que no me pudieran encontrar los soldados de Freezer, el solo pensar que podían matarme esos sujetos, me hacía temblar.

Mi casa tenía todas las comodidades posibles, comedor, sala, cocina, baño y hasta un cuarto donde podía dormir plácidamente, tenía hasta ventilación por si las cosas se tornaban calurosas, entonces llegaron Gohan, Krilin y un "pequeño Piccolo", enseguida los invite a pasar y comimos algo, pero entonces salimos todos corriendo fuera de la casa y me dijeron que ese sujeto llamado Vegeta estaba matando a unos aldeanos Namekusei. Esas personas eran lo peor en verdad, ¿Cómo alguien podía matar a gente inocente sin tener un poco de arrepentimiento? Yo ya habia escuchado sobre el, pero de hecho solo habia conocido hasta ese entonces, a solo dos Saiyajines. Goku y Raditz.

Krilin decidió ir con el pequeño Piccolo que por cierto se llamaba Dendé, a donde se encontraba el patriarca de ese planeta, y me dejaron al cuidado de Gohan, quien también decidió irse a buscar una esfera del dragón con el radar y dejarme sola, cosa que solían hacer siempre esos mal agradecidos, era tan desesperante no tener poderes como ellos. ¡Idiotas!. Sentia algo de envidia de no poder volar por los cielos como ellos ¿Cómo hubiese sido si yo fuera una guerrera al igual que ellos?.

No pude aguantar estar encerrada en esa gran casa yo sola, así que tome un libro y me fui fuera. Era algo interesante el libro se trataba sobre temas del espacio y las constelaciones. Pero antes de empezar a sumergirme en el libro y las imágenes que ahí habían apareció Krilin.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –grite desesperada pensando que era uno de esos soldados maléficos de Freezer

-Hola

-¡Eres un idiota Krilin! ¡No me asustes así! –Respondí en cuanto me di cuenta de que se trataba solamente de él.

-¿No crees que es peligroso Bulma? Esos sujetos te podrían encontrar, si estas afuera leyendo un libro como si nada pasara –Dijo Krilin un poco preocupado

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Tu crees que me voy a quedar ahí adentro? –Pero cambie mi expresión de enojo en cuanto vi la gran esfera que llevaba –No me digas que esa es una… esfera del dragon

-Asi es Bulma ¡Aquí esta!

-Las verdaderas esferas del dragon son gigantescas ¡vaya!

-El patriarca es una persona muy amable…Ah por cierto oye Bulma… ¿Gohan se encuentra adentro de la capsula?... es que, quiero llevarlo con el patriarca, es importante…

-El fue por otra esfera del dragon, pero no creo que tarde

-¿Qué? –Dijo un poco molesto

-Se llevo el radar. Es por donde Vegeta ataco una aldea… ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué?¿Como se le ocurrió hacer eso? –su expresión cambio a impresion- Un Ki… y viene directo hacia aca… esta muy cerca

-Debe ser Gohan, ¡Vaya! No tardo nada

-Estoy seguro… ese no es Gohan

Entonces lo vi, se trataba de un hombre pequeño de apenas unos 1.64 metros de estatura, un poco bajo para mi gusto, con la cara dura, casi parecía que le salía fuego de los ojos y con un traje azul con una especie de armadura, pero estaban deshechos y aruñados, se parecían bastante a las prendas que llevaba Raditz cuando lo conoci, asi que supuse que seria el Saiyajin, ese sujeto malvado "Vegeta". Ante todo eso, era guapo, tanto como Goku ¿Acaso todos los Saiyajin eran tan bien parecidos? ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Ese tipo era malo y no podía darme el lujo de alabarlo.

-¡MIRA ES VEGETA!-gritamos yo y Krilin exaltadamente.

-Es un lugar extraño para vernos Terricola. Nunca imagine que ustedes tuvieran la suficiente tecnología para venir hasta aquí. Al verte con esa preciada esfera del dragon… creo que tenemos el mismo objetivo ¿no? Escucha tengo algo que hacer antes de que me entregues esa preciada esfera. Que no se te ocurra la locura de escapar con ese objeto tan preciado por que no solamente tu moriras , tambien esa mujer. –Esas palabras definitivamente me helaron la piel, pero luego volteo al cielo - Creo que aquí viene…

Entonces un hombre muy hermoso y que se veía bastante fuerte apareció detrás de el. Tenia la piel verde manzana, con rasgos faciales femeninos, pero hermosos , sin duda era un hombre muy guapo.

-¿Quién es? Considerando su belleza, yo diría que es un héroe que lucha por la justicia – no había notado que estaba sonrojada, era normal, de solo imaginarme con el.

-Esto es terrible –Exclamo Krilin –Ese hombre es muy peligroso

-Este equivocado Krilin ¿no crees que es muy guapo?

-¿Qué? –Me dijo en un tono algo enojado – Oye Bulma no seas superficial, no es momento para que lo juzgues por su apariencia

-Es que si él es guapo debe luchar por la justicia

-¡Esta no es la Tierra! estamos en Namekusei

-¡Sí! Ya lo sé Krilin

-Tu nunca sabes nada siempre estas fingiendo

Pero nuestra platica fue interrumpida por aquel hombre verde y guapo

-Últimamente haz insistido en burlarte de nosotros soldado Vegeta

-Jajajaja –Rio Vegeta en un tono sínico

-Si es cierto, y por fortuna también recuerdo a ese enano que tiene las esferas del dragón–Krilin se percato de que este lo había reconoció y se helo un poco

-Con que te haz aliado a ellos ¿verdad? –Dijo ese muchacho tan hermoso, mientras yo trataba de saludarlo, y hasta coquetearle un poco, pero también darle muestra de que lo apoyaba

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido! Acaba con Vegeta de una vez por que es muy peligroso

-Hmm ¡Que tonta eres! –Dijo Vegeta con algo de ironia

-Eso a mi no me importa Vegeta, dime donde escondiste las esferas del dragon ahora mismo, o de lo contrario te llevare con Frezzer, para ver si tienes el valor de confesárselo

-Pues inténtalo

-Jajaja pero que terco eres

-Anda por que no te transformas en vez de hablar tanto. Zarbon tu no puedes pelear conmigo a menos de que te transformes en esa apariencia desagradable

-Yo soy un amante de la belleza, esas palabras son un insulto para mi Vegeta, haz hecho que me enfade y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo, pero no te preocupes por que el gran Freezer me ordeno que te llevara con vida

-Pero que ingenuo eres Zarbon, y gracias a esa ingenuidad me reviviste

¡Ya cállate!

Comenzaron a pelear, Krilin y yo tratamos de huir de Vegeta mientras estaba ocupado, pero nos lo impidió lanzando unas ráfagas de poder, nos dimos cuenta de que no nos había perdido de vista asi que nos dimos por vencidos y comenzamos a apreciar la pelea, el chico guapo estaba perdiendo contra Vegeta ¡No podía ser cierto! . Entonces todo se calmo.

-Ah finalmente lo haz decidido – Dijo Vegeta con ese tono retador

Ese joven de piel verde se quedo quieto y de pronto se convirtió en una bestia horrenda, ni Krilin, ni yo, nos esperábamos que detrás de semejante hermosura se encontraba esa cosa horrible que estaba ahora frente a nosotros, y en un momento me retracte de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡El es malo!

La verdad yo era superficial en cuanto a los chicos, Yamcha mi novio, era un joven bastante agraciado, mi herencia de gustos sobre hombres se lo debía a mi madre, ella siempre que veía un chico apuesto, no tardaba en decírselo y además tratar de relacionarlo conmigo, sin duda mi mama quería siempre lo mejor para mi, al igual que mi padre. Pero en ese momento, pensé en Yamcha, ¿Yamcha? ¡Bah! De seguro ahora estaría entrenando con Kaiōsama y ni siquiera estaría pensando en mi.

En ese instante Krilin detuvo mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Se convirtió en un mounstro? Y además ha incrementado sus poderes

-¡Vegeta! Tu eres el único que me ha visto asi por segunda vez –Exclamo la bestia

-Cualquiera de los dos que gane será terrible –Le mencione a Krilin mientras veíamos al cielo, pero pensando que me escucharía dije –Goku ven pronto porfavor –Y seguimos observándolos

-¡Cada vez que un saiyajin se recupera de sus lesiones mortales, el incrementa su poder de pelea! –Presumio Vegeta

-¡ARRRRGH! –Grito ese feo mounstro

-Tiene toda la razón, cada vez que Goku se enfrenta a terribles batallas, después se hace mas fuerte. Ahora me doy cuenta, esa es la razón por la cual Vegeta ha elevado su poder –Menciono Krilin

-Escuchame aunque hayas aumentado tu poder de pelea, no podras ganarme, con mi verdadero poder después de haberme transformado

-¡JAJAJAJAJA ¡–Rio burlonamente Vegeta –¡LOS SAIYAJINS SOMOS UNA FAMILIA GUERRERA NO NOS PROVOQUES!

¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese Saiyajin? ¿Acaso solo pensaba en pelear? Y además tenia esa estúpida idea de ser "El príncipe Saiyajin" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¡Que imbecil¡ ¿Acaso aun no cabia en su cabeza que su planeta ya no existía? ¡Ya no era nada! ¡Nada! Mas que un ex sirvente de Freezer.

De pronto vi como Vegeta le atravezo el cuerpo a ese sujeto con un solo puño.

-¡Vegeta!¡Vegeta! Yo solo estaba siguiendo las ordenes de Freezer, por favor, dejame ir

-Despues de haber llegado tan lejos, ¿se te ocurre decir esa clase de estupideces?

-Es cierto ¿Por qué no te unes conmigo? Asi será fácil derrotar a Freezer

Luego emitió una rafaga de poder y termino anquilandolo

-No seria lo mismo si derroto a Freezer junto a ese sirviente tan idiota e incapaz. Y ahora... –Volteo hacia donde estábamos Krilin y yo – Bueno, no se como rayos lo hiciste, pero haz elevado un poco tu nivel de pelea ¿no es asi terrícola?. Pero aun no alcanzas el nivel de pelea suficiente para luchar conmigo enano, asi que ¿Qué haras? ¿Acaso no piensas entregarme esa esfera por las buenas?

-No confio en ti, se que aunque me hayas hecho una promesa dudo que la cumplas, y si te la entrego ¿Qué? ¿Te iras de aquí sin hacernos daño?

-Jajaja con que esa promesa... bueno… no gano nada si me pongo a jugar con basura, mientras tenga la esfera del dragon

-¿Oye? ¿No estas mintiendo?

-Que incrédulo eres enano, si no quieres morir , entrégamela antes de que cambie de opinión

-Kri…Kri…Krilin –dije tratando de detenerlo, pero me fue imposible, luego el se la entrego

-Ustedes son muy afortunados por que acabo de encontrar todas las esferas del dragon y me siento muy bien, ahora podre reemplazar a Freezer y encargarme de gobernar todo el universo y una vez que tenga la vida eterna… jajajajaja

-De ninguna manera permitiré que Vegeta obtenga las esferas del dragon ¡GOHAN VEN PRONTO!

Lo siguiente de eso fue que Gohan llego con la esfera y me llevaron a otro lugar donde ni siquiera había baño, y querían que me quedara esperándolos mientras iban con el tal patriarca y además cuidando la esfera ¡eran unos irresponsables!.

Me encontraba esperándolos muy aburrida y de pronto aterrizo Vegeta en el lugar donde me encontraba.

-¡Arrgghh!, Ya te encontré jajajajajaja –Se acerco a mi con esos ojos rojos casi saliéndose de tanta ira –Se burlaron de mi Terricolas sabandijas

-Ve…ve…ve… -No pude ni siquiera decir su nombre de tan asustada que me encontraba

-¿En donde esta la esfera del dragon?

-¿La esfera? Ahí

-¿En donde esta?

-Ya te dije que esta exactamente detrás de ti

-Si no me lo dices te eliminare –Vegeta comenzo a cargar un ataque

-¡Haaaaay! ¡Noooooo! ¡Noooooooo!

Entonces vi como me había lanzado el ataque

-¡Ya te dije que ahí esta! ¡Ahí esta! ¿Qué no la vez? ¡Te estoy diciendo que esta ahí!

Desperte gitando, pero cai de cabeza junto a mi mochila y desperte completamente

-Ah era un sueño…

En realidad de solo pensarlo, ese Saiyajin me daba pavor. Gatee hacia donde se encontraba la esfera, la tome entre mis manos y la deje en el suelo. Me quede contemplando las aguas del mar de Namekusei, pero un temblor quebró mi paz y fui a sostenerme de una pared de piedra que se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba. La esfera del dragon se empezó a resbalar, como pude la agarre, pero un temblor mas fuerte me dio mucho miedo y cerre los ojos, para cuando los abri la esfera había caído a un lago, pero no quise mojarme asi que no entre a buscarla,pero luego se hundió mas asi que tuve que ir en su búsqueda. En mi travesia me enfrente con dos mounstros marinos, uno de ellos era un gran crustáceo. Aunque al final la recupere, pero unos soldados de Freezer me vieron con ella y me obligaron a acompañarlos.

-¡Sueltame, por favor suéltame! Yo no se donde esta Vegeta, yo no tengo nada que decirle a Frezzer te lo juro! No tiene caso que me lleves hasta alla, eso significa que…–Me imagine como era que me torturaría Freezer –Todo se ha perdido… ahora que lo pienso toda mi vida ha estado llena de problemas… -Entonces comienze a reflexionar sobre mi vida y todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento… al parecer nunca me había detenido a pensar que seria de mi en un futuro... –¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡No quiero morir en este lugar!

Engañe a esos desagradables hombres diciéndoles que si ellos encontraban las esferas podrían incluso ser mas poderosos que Freezer, los tontos me creyeron, pero ellos pensaban que yo tenia las otras esferas, entonces de nuevo les menti diciendooles que estaban en el lago donde casi habia podido morir, e inmediato me obligaron a buscarlas junto con ellos.

Me siguieron y los conduje a donde se encontraban un gran crustáceo marino, tome la esfera, lanze un proyectil contra los sujetos y me escabulli con ella. Entonces sali rápidamente del agua, y sin darme cuenta me siguieron, pero el crustáceo los tomo con sus tenazas y los sumergió.

Gohan y Krilin volvieron y se llevaron la esfera, odiaba que nunca me dijeran que pasaba. Las siguientes horas me las pase charlando con el maestro Roshi y mi papa por telefono. Nunca supe cuando anochesia y cuando amanecía ya que en ese planeta siempre era de dia, dormía cuando me daba sueño, comia cuando me daba hambre, pero nunca supe que hora era, no podía saber la hora, porque la mayoría de mis pertenencias las había dejado en mi casa de la cueva que de seguro ahora estaba destrozada por Vegeta.

Me harte de esperar a esos dos y fui en busca de ellos, en mi camino me encontré con una pequeño grupo de ranas. Mi desesperación llego a un limite grandísimo, ¿Asi que mi muerte seria junto con esas feas ranas? ¿Toda mi vida servia para que muriera al lado de unas ranas? ¡Eso si que no!

-¡Basta! ¡De ninguna manera puedo morir al lado de estas ranas tan horribles!

Pero una se acerco y me dio una toalla, era muy inteligente, asi que me dedique a construirle un aparato para que pudiera hablar.

-¡Vamos! Intenta decir algo, no tengas miedo –Anime a la pequeña rana, mi invento no podía de ninguna manera fallar

-¡CAMBIO!

Cuando entre en razón yo y la rana habíamos cambiado de cuerpos. Seguido de eso, la estúpida rana uso mi cuerpo y condujo mi moto, como pude me agarre de la parte de atrás de ella y llegamos con Gohan y los demás. Trate de avisarle a Gohan que esa persona no era yo, pero no me entendió. Despues de que mi cuerpo se comportara de una manera rara , ellos sospecharon de la actitud este, asi que cuando esa rana fue descubierta lanzo otro ataque y quería cambiar mi cuerpo con el de Piccolo. Pero rápidamente Gohan me agarro y me puso antes de que pudieran cambiar. Y nuevamente era yo, tenia mi cuerpo y me encontraba muy feliz. En cuanto a la rana salió corriendo del lugar. Un poder sorprendente hizo que callera en un lugar muy lejano de donde se encontraban los muchachos.

Y entonces yo yacía ahi sola como habia estado desde que llegue. Los temblores empezaron a azotar al planeta, al igual que los volcanes ardiendo, el agua formando inmensas olas y yo ahí, sin ninguna protección, solamente queria salir de ese lugar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? Seguramente ese planeta seria mi tumba.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Gohan llego por mi cuando estaba a punto de morir en ese terrible planeta que se estaba destrozando lentamente a causa de desastres naturales. Me llevo a la nave donde al parecer Goku había llegado a ese planeta, me quede ahí, después de unos instantes me di cuenta que ahí estaba Piccolo junto conmigo, pero casi muerto, en realidad temia estar con ese tipo al lado, yo lo había visto pelear con Goku, pero de pronto dejo de importarme… solo quería regresar a casa, la estancia en ese planeta me había hecho pensar muchas cosas… ya que había podido morir ahí, toda mi vida había sido peligrosa desde los dieciséis años cuando empeze esa búsqueda de las esferas. Pero sobre todo vino a mi mente constantemente esa pregunta… ¿Era yo realmente feliz? ¿Habia logrado algo yo con mi vida? Escuchaba como Namekusei se destrozaba a mi alrededor, de pronto no se como pero estaba en un lugar con muchos arboles y al lado de los Namekusei que habian muerto en manos de Vegeta, Freezer y sus soldados. De seguro que yo había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso. Senti mucha rabia al saber que no había podido hacer nada con mi vida, no me había casado, ni tenido hijos, y de pronto paso sobre mi cabeza "Yamcha nunca me lo pidió" en realidad ¿Yo amaba a Yamcha? Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera había pensado en eso, luego vi la figura de Vegeta recargado en un Arbol… ¿Qué hacia el ahí, si estábamos en el paraíso? Tal vez nunca fue tan malo después de todo. Le pedi a Gohan que me dijera donde estábamos, pero me respondió "ya no estamos en Namekusei" esas palabras confirmaban que estaba muerta. ¡Muerta! ¡Dios! ¡No podía ser cierto! Mi vida fue un desperdicio total, ni siquiera pude a amar a un hombre de verdad. ¡Me odiaba en ese momento! Me sentía como lo que mas odiaba. Como una inútil, que no habia podido si quiera seguido con la dinastía Briefs.

Pero el pequeño Dendé nos explico que el había pedido el deseo de enviarnos a la Tierra y que revivieran a las personas muertas por Freezer. ¡Que alivio sentía! ¡No estaba muerta!

Entable una pequeña conversación con Gohan quien me informo que mi gran amigo Krilin habia sido muerto por el mounstroso Freezer y que Goku se habia quedando peleando en el planeta inestable a punto de estallar, todos supusimos tristemente que estaba muerto. Pero me di cuenta de que ni Goku ni Krilin podrían revivir aunque tuviéramos las esferas, ya que sus almas estaban en Namekusei y ya no existía. Pero cierto saiyajin propuso algo.

-Mjmjmjm…¿Y por que no usan la cabeza? ¿Por que no le piden a ese dragon que traslade sus almas o como se llamen hacia la Tierra? Tal vez sea posible

-Si es cierto –Me entusiasme mucho al saber que era posible – El tiene razón, esa fue una idea muy brillante oye.

-Mmm….

-Gracias por tu generosidad –Gohan quería saludar al saiyajin agradecido

-Hmm –Golpeo la mano –No somos iguales…

Sin duda aun pensaba que era de la realeza a pesar de que su planeta ya ni siquiera existía, ni tenia sudbitos a quien mandar

-Disculpen terrícolas –Me interrumpió un Namekusei –nosotros pensamos en mudarnos a otro planeta cuando las esferas del dragon vuelvan a funcionar, mientras tanto necesitamos un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos

-Es verdad tengo una idea…¿Qué les parece si viven en mi casa?

-¿No será ninguna molestia?

-Claro que no, porque es muy amplia, además nosotros queremos volver a usar sus esferas del dragon ¿usted cree que se pueda?

-Ahhh

-Es una buena idea –Dije en tono de convencimiento –¿Verdad que si Dendé?,yo creo que si otras personas los encuentran, se verán en grandes problemas.

-Tienes mucha razón… entonces iremos contigo

Volteé a la dirección donde se encontraba ese frio y despiadado saiyajin, que parecía tan dócil junto a ese arbol

-¿Y tu nombre pequeño? ¿Es Vegeta verdad?... ¿Por qué no vienes? Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir… Te serivre mucha comida –logre escuchar un "hmm" pero segui hablándole, quería mostrarme amable con el, no podía ser tan malo como los demás decian. –Me imagino que comes igual que Goku ¿o me equivoco? –Intente coquetearle un poco –Jajajaja pero no permitiré que enamores de mi… aunque me encuentres muy atractiva. –Grito algo en un tono muy bajo que casi no pude oir.

Enseguida le llame a mi papa para que fueran por nosotros, después de unos minutos llegamos a mi gran casa

-Bueno, esta es mi casa, ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que es muy bonita? –Vi como todos ellos se quedaban asombrados… en especial Vegeta, a quien mi madre fue y le dirigió la palabra rápidamente, no se exactamente que le habrá dicho pero por la cara de Vegeta, se notaba que lo dejaba atonito.

Asi que los Namekusei se quedaron en mi casa hasta que las esferas volvieron a servir, en ese tiempo todos se adaptaron a las costumbres terrícolas pero, sin embargo, Vegeta era el único que no se había podido mezclar, siempre se iba a entrenar supongo, a vagar, y ni siquiera me permitia darle un poco de ropa para que se cambiase ese traje de batalla tan roto.

Entonces se llego el dia, trasladamos el alma de Krilin a la Tierra y enseguida lo revivimos, tratamos de traer a Goku a la Tierra, ya que supuestamente no estaba muerto, pero se opuso y dijo que regresaría por su cuenta.

Vegeta tomo nuestra nave y se fue al espacio sin siquiera pedirla, aunque ni siquiera me importo por que nosotros teníamos mas naves que esa, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el? Me preocupe que se fuera tan rápido al espacio, solitario y sin siquiera comida en la nave, solo unas pocas provisiones que habíamos dejado antes.

Piccolo me dijo que no me preocupara por el y que usara el ultimo desdeo, asi que decidimos usarlo en revivir a Yamcha. Cuando lo vi, sentí mucha felicidad de verlo.

-¡Yamcha!

Grite con emoción, pero ahora todo lo que había pensado antes me hacia verlo ahora solo como un amigo. Pero aun lo era, era mi novio. Aunque mi alegría no se noto demasiado, pero era el, Yamcha, después de todo lo amaba, como solo un amigo, pero lo amaba.

Despues esperamos hasta que pudimos usar las esferas de nuevo y pedimos que revivieran a Ten shin han y Chaoz, a su vez los Namekusei usaron el ultimo deseo para mudarse a otro planeta.


	3. El Muchacho Del Futuro

**EL MUCHACHO DEL FUTURO**

Paso un año desde que Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyajin y cuatro meses aproximadamente desde que Vegeta se había marchado.

Yo me encontraba con Yamcha, Puar y Oolong, todos mis viejos amigos reunidos en la parte de arriba de mi casa, para ser exactos en un balcon, pero faltaba Goku, ¿Mis viejos amigos? Empezaba yo a considerar a Yamcha como un amigo ¿Pero que estaba pasando? Se suponía que era mi novio, ¿Por qué ya no lo veía como antes?. Tenia que obligarme a mi misma a que me gustara de nuevo, pero es que ya no lo sentía asi. Si alguien me conocía perfectamente era Yamcha, pero nunca planee algo a futuro con el, ni siquiera habíamos tenido ni una relación carnal en todos estos años de noviazgo. Se que parece imposible pero, con todas las aventuras que vivimos no daba si quiera tiempo para una cita, y además por que yo era una señorita muy decente, respetada y conocida, no me podía permitir que alguien anduviera inventando chismes de mi, por otra parte, nunca sentí esa clase de atracción por Yamcha, al único hombre que había visto desnudo fue a Goku y eso cuando era un niño. Asimismo Yamcha siempre me era infiel, ya estaba harta y no soportaba sus idioteces de niño inmaduro, tal vez, esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual nunca tuve una relación sexual con el, ya que ciertamente, no podía entregarme a alguien en quien no confiaba. Por cierto últimamente me preocupaba mucho ese Saiyajin, era tan solitario, además, si Goku igualmente que el era Saiyajin y tenia un gran corazon,el tambien podía ser como Goku entonces.

-Que tranquilidad no hay nada mejor que vivir en este lugar –Nos dijo Yamcha

-A propósito ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Vegeta en este momento? –No pude evitar mostrar mi curiosidad hacia el

-En este momento yo creo que Vegeta esta persiguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio sideral

-¡Que obstinado es ese sujeto! Cada vez que veo su espantosa cara me pongo a temblar –Añadio Oolong

-Despues de todo, yo no creo que sea un hombre malo –Les dije a todos, no podía evitarme defenderlo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es malo? Si es un vil ladron espacial –Senti el tono de enojo de Yamcha

-El hace todo lo posible para perseguir a Goku y yo siento que es un hombre con mucho carácter

-¿Qué dijiste Bulma? –Me regaño

-Vamos, Yamcha, no te pongas celoso –Lo calmo Oolong

-No lo estoy – Lo dijo con un tono orgulloso

-Pues mi esposo acaba de decirme que pronto se le terminara el combustible –Intervino mi madre avanzando hacia nosotros con una bandeja de te.

-Mmm ¿Habra visto a Goku en el espacio? –Mire al cielo esperando poder saber de el, ni siquiera me había percatado que Yamcha me miraba

De pronto una nave se estrello en el jardín, me alegre completamente, sabia sin duda que era el.

-¡Santo Dios! El ladron de naves por fin ha regresado –Grito mi madre

Sali de la casa y me puse junto a mi mama, Yamcha se apresuro a alcanzarme y se puso en un modo defensivo frente a mi mama y yo. Entonces lo vi salir, con su cara disgustada como siempre y su traje destruido. Yamcha se notaba nervioso pero pretendía verse protector, creo que para asombrarme.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Vegeta? ¡Dime!

-¡Hay Dios Santo! Pero si es ese muchacho, pero que sorpresa –Mi mama se emociono tanto como yo, pero ella no pudo contenerlo

-¿Todavia no ha regresado Kakarotto? ¡Contesten!

-No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio ¡Responde!

-No tengo porque contestar esa tonta pregunta

-Vamos, tranquilícense muchachos. ¿Por qué no dejas que se bañe primero? –Interferi con la pelea, no quería que mi casa terminara hecha añicos, además Vegeta acababa de llegar – ¡Anda! Tienes que bañarte por que estas muy sucio –Le toque el traje – ¡Ven! Es por aquí… – Al ver que no me seguía tuve que insistirle de mala manera – Quieres darte prisa ¿Qué no eres cortez con una dama?

-¿Qué? –Lo escuche enojarse, pero aun asi me siguio

Su ropa mal oliente la meti en la lavadora y en forma de burla le di una camisa rosa que decía atrás "BAD MAN" y unos pantalones amarillos

-Ahí te deje ropa para que puedas cambiarte

Cuando me voltee, no me di cuenta de que ese cuerpo musculoso se podía ver por los vidrios de la regadera. Cerre la puerta y me sonroje un poco, entonces me dirigi con mis amigos nuevamente, ahí se encontraba Krilin

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad en la Tierra – Me preocupe un poco

-Eso no lo sabemos… –Yamcha parecía querer hacerlo quedar mal conmigo, pero nos interrumpió una voz

-¡Oye! ¡Muchacha! ¡Muchacha Terricola! ¡Ven! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ven pronto!

-¡Oyeme! ¡Por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Bulma! Asi que llamame por mi nombre, grosero ¡Hmm!

-¿En donde esta mi ropa?

-La puse en la lavadora por que estaba sucia

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Ahí te deje ropa ¿o no?

-¡Arrghh! Un príncipe de los Saiyajin no puede ponerse estos atuendos

-Si no quieres, pues anda desnudo

-¿Eh? ¡Rayos! Es una mujer muy grosera

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Se rieron mis amigos de el, al parecer les daba gracia que yo fuera igual de mandona hasta con el "Principe de los Saiyajin".

-Esto es horrendo –Vegeta tenia una cara de horror

-Te vez muy bien asi, JAJAJAJAJAJA –Seguimos riendo porque ahora estaba siendo sarcástica con el

-¡Si valoran su vida no se rian! ¡Silencio! –Enserio se había enojado

-¿Y por que no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku? –Le invite – Aunque seas muy fuerte

¿ no tienes nada de dinero verdad? Y si te quedas aquí seras el primero en saber de su regreso –Dije con un tono convencedor, el que siempre usaba cuando me proponía algo

El se dio por vencido, los invite e ir al jardín y me disponía a cocinar carne y salchichas para mis invitados.

-¡Ese estúpido de Kakarotto, no fue capaz de eliminarlo teniendo la oportunidad! –Dijo Vegeta levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

-¡Dime! ¿Estas completamente seguro de que este Ki pertenece a Freezer? – Esa pregunta fue un poco tonta en verdad, si alguien conocía a Freezer de verdad, ese era Vegeta. Yamcha no tenia por que dudarlo

-¿Crees que yo pudeo cometer errores como tu? Eres solo un novato

-¡A quien le dices novato!

¡Oye Vegeta! Si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate aquí la tengo – Tuve que parar esa pelea de nuevo ¿No podían ni siquiera comer en paz?, entonces note como me miraron todos, pero era lo mejor, al menos ya no estaban peleando, pero creo que mis atenciones y preferencias hacia Vegeta se estaban notando

-Tengo el fatal presentimiento de que si la Tierra es destruida Bulma será la única sobreviviente – Tristemente menciono Oolong

Todos se fueron volando y me dejaron en casa con Oolong y Puar, pero como siempre decidi ir a aventurarme yo sola, en una nave, y Puar me pidió que lo llevara conmigo. Asi que nos fuimos volando detrás de ellos.

-¡Vegeta, Yamcha aquí estoy!

-¡Yamcha! – Le grito Puar

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a ese tal Freezer, porque cuando estuve en el planeta de Piccolo no pude verlo –Le conteste a Yamcha

-¿Viniste a verlo?, esto no es un juego ¿ acaso no sabes que tan peligroso es ese individuo?

-¡Claro que lo se por eso vine!, Freezer es tan poderoso que puede hacer explotar la Tierra, ahora no tiene importancia el lugar donde este si… –Tuve que ser cuidadosa con lo que iba a decir – Definitivamente quiero saber como es.

Entonces Freezer llego, pero de pronto mencionaron algo de un Ki parecido al de Goku, que al parecer estaba exterminando a esos soldados de e incluso al mismo Freezer lo mato y después fue tras su padre.

Era un muchacho muy extraño y todos se preguntaron quien era y como es que se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin, se marcharon volando hacia donde el estaba, pero le pedi a mi "novio" si es que aun le podía llamar asi, que me llevara volando con los demás.

Nos llevo a un lugar deshabitado y saco refrigerador de donde saco algunas bebidas, hecho supuestamente por la Corporacion Capsula, pero yo no recordaba que lo hubiéramos construido. Este muchacho tenia una actitud muy misteriosa y no quería contarnos ni quien era, ni de donde venia, solo nos dijo su edad, además note que traia puesta una chaqueta de la Corporacion de mi familia, le pregunte si era un empleado, pero negó serlo, me pareció algo extraño.

-Mejor hagamos a un lado las preguntas, lo estamos poniendo nervioso, que no se les olvide que este chico salvo la Tierra y tambien a nosotros –Le guiñe el ojo y note como se había puesto rojo

No se porque pero la compañía de ese muchacho me resultaba agradable, como si lo hubiera conocido antes. Me percate de que Vegeta y ese chico se parecían bastante y se lo dije a Krilin, pero me menciono que su carácter era bastante diferente y era verdad. Aunque algo en el muchacho me parecía familiar. Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa mirada. Enserio que se parecía a Vegeta, aunque algo en el lo hacia diferenciarse demasiado de el. Un joven muy apuesto para ser honesta, ¿Quién era el? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Tantas preguntas que tenia para el, si no hubiese sido por que era muy rara su actitud y por que en esos tiempos tenia "novio", hubiese ido con el a coquetearle un poco. Ademas ¿Por qué se habia sonrojado cuando me acerque? ¿Acaso yo le gustaba? ¡Ja! Era de esperarse, es decir, ¿Qué hombre podía resistirse a Bulma Briefs? Nadie. Bueno, al menos nadie humano.

Entonces llego el momento. Goku se apareció en la nave, pero el chico le pidió que hablaran a solas. Queria saber de que era lo que se encontraban hablando, parecía que Goku se sorprendia por lo que le decía aquel joven y volteaba ver a dirección de nosotros. Despues de un gran momento, ellos terminaron de hablar, y Piccolo quien habia escuchado toda la conversación con su sentido del oído tan agudo, nos explico sobre los androides y el futuro en donde todos morían, pude ver la expresión de Vegeta cuando le comunicaron su muerte, de seguro la vez pasada que Freezer lo había desaparecido, se habría ido al infierno. Pobre Vegeta. No me imagino que martirios habría sufrido en esos momentos de su muerte, mucho menos de su estadia en el infierno.

Repentinamente apareció ese muchacho en la nave del futuro, me miro con cariño, parecía que me quería decir algo y desapareció en la nada.


	4. Yamcha, La Sabandija

**YAMCHA , LA SABANDIJA**

Luego de ir a ese lugar donde se habia aparecido el muchacho del futuro, volvi a casa junto con Puar, y Yamcha volando al lado de mi nave. Aun tenia dudas sobre lo que habían hablado Goku y ese chico, ¿Por qué lo ocultaban? Ademas Piccolo había mencionado "Jamas diría algo que pusiera en peligro su existencia", se referían a la existencia de aquel chico misterioso. En realidad necesitaba saber a que se referían con eso. Pero me di por vencida al saber que jamás me dirían nada.

Al llegar, mire a Vegeta recargado en un árbol de mi casa, en verdad era veloz, había llegado antes que nosotros pero, parecía estar pensando en algo, de seguro en derrotar a Goku.

-Ya es tarde Bulma, me voy –Yamcha me dio un beso en los labios, pero no pude correspondérselo, yo me encontraba mirando a Vegeta ahí en ese árbol, se veía tan tranquilo. De pronto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, Yamcha se quedo quieto y un poco triste al ver que no le había hecho caso alguno –Adios –Tristemente se despidió.

Voltee a ver que saliera de mi casa, después de eso me quede viendo a Vegeta otra vez, no podía apartar la vista, ni la mente de el. Asi que me acerque.

-Ahora no te marcharas con la nave ¿o si? –Le guiñe un ojo, pareció haberse sonrojado

-¡Hmm! Humana, tienes el honor de tenerme como huésped. Asi que muéstrame tu hogar o como sea ahora mismo.

-¡Te dije que me llamo Bulma! ¿Acaso es tan difícil recordarlo?

-Da igual, como sea, deberías de mostrarme la casa en vez de estar diciendo tonterías –Avanzo contra mi casa y no hizo caso de lo que le dije.

Lo segui, aunque estuviera muy enojada, era divertido hablar con el después de todo. Le mostre toda mi casa y llegamos al cuarto que le había preparado mi mama.

-Creo que este es tu cuarto

Me enfureci cuando supe que había arreglado uno al lado del mio, ¿Mi madre pensaba en realidad que entre el y yo podía pasar algo? Era absurdo incluso para mi, Vegeta no demostraba sus sentimientos, y si los demostraba solo eran los de odio, furia, orgullo y frialdad.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, bueno! Terricolas me han sorprendido, creo que podre estar comodo aquí y mas aun si arreglan pronto una nave para que entrene. Para asi destruir a ese fanfarrón de Kakarotto. –Creo que eso era un halago hacia nosotros, no supe como tomarlo, viniendo de Vegeta.

-Buenas noches entonces, te dejare solo para que puedas instalarte. –Le dije mientras me alejaba de su cuarto y me dirigía al mio, era normal que no me dijera "Buenas noches", me hizo enojar, pero recordé que el aun pensaba en su orgullo y que era el "Principe de los Saiyajins" , asi que simplemente lo ignore.

Al dia siguiente me desperte muy tarde, estaba muy cansada, me levante de mi cama me vesti y baje a desayunar. Ahí ya se econtraba Vegeta junto a mi madre y mi padre. Era tan raro, verlo desayunando junto a ellos, después de que había querido destruir mi planeta.

Ingeria los alimentos de una manera rápida igual que Goku, casi desesperadamente podría decirse, pero con mucha clase. Montones y montones de platos alrrededor de el.

-Bulma, que bueno que despertaste, Yamcha acaba de llamarte, dice que vendrá a verte, que es importante –Mama me aviso con esa alegría característica de ella

-Mmm ¿Pero de que querra hablar?

-Supongo que la sabandija esta enojada por que ayer fuiste con nosotros, lo note ayer, por la forma en que te regaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? ¿Acaso espiaste nuestra conversación? ¡Hmm! Eres un entrometido ¡Te ordeno que no nos vuelvas a escuchar!

-¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Nadie le ordena a un Principe Saiyajin! –Apreto los dientes e hizo puños con las manos, pero yo nuevamente le ignore

-Mama ¿Puedes servirme de desayunar? Necesito prepararme para ver a Yamcha

-¡¿Qué te crees? ¡¿Qué además de ordenarme puedes ignorarme?

-En la mesa no se grita ¡Que descortez eres! Hmm, pensé que eras un Principe –Se quedo con los ojos abiertos, pero luego se sento y se puso nuevamente a comer.

Despues de la comida me fui a bañar,y me dedique a esperar a Yamcha mientras veía una revista sobre el chico que últimamente estaba de moda y al que todas las chicas querían. "JAJAJAJA" Rei para mis adentros, definitivamente ese chico no era la mitad de fuerte o atractivo que Vegeta resultaba para mi. ¿Vegeta?

-¿Que clase de pensamientos son esos Bulma? ¿Acaso te estas volviendo loca? –Me regañe a mi misma. –Aunque…

Recorde la vez que lo habia visto pelear con el soldado apuesto, creo que lo llamaban "Zarbon", ese dia vi una buena parte de la fuerza de Vegeta, me sorprendió en verdad. Además cuando nos prometió a mi y a Krilin que no nos mataria, con eso se habia ganado mi confianza. Podia ser tan bueno, como podía ser tan malo, era como una convinacion perfecta, si tan solo supiera tener sentimientos…

-Querida, ha llegado Yamcha, lo he puesto a esperar en el jardín de la entrada, para que no se encuentre con el apuesto Vegeta que esta entrendando en el jardín de atrás y terminen discutiendo como siempre. –Llego mi mama interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Baje a encontrarme con Yamcha, aunque no tenia nada de ganas de verlo.

-Hola, Yamcha, haz venido al fin

-Si Bulma, tengo que hablar contigo, sobre lo de ayer. Me refiero a Vegeta.

-¿Qué? –Me quize hacer que no entendía –No me digas que Vegeta te ha amenazado en venir, ahora mismo ire con el y…

-No, no es eso, no es culpa de ese miserable, es sobre ti Bulma. Te he notado algo fría conmigo últimamente, haz estado defendiendo a ese Saiyajin, yo solo quiero que me digas si tienes algo con el.

Esto de Vegeta se me estaba saliendo de las manos, ahora hasta Yamcha lo había notado, tal vez mi mama tambien, hasta Oolong. No me había dado cuenta.

-Tienes razón Yamcha, todo lo que haz dicho es cierto, pero ¿No crees que tu tambien estas siendo muy duro con el?

-¿Duro dices? Te recuerdo que por culpa de ese sujeto mori Bulma –No lo recordaba, era cierto, uno de los Saibaiman de Vegeta lo había matado meses atrás, era por eso que el tenia cierto resentimiento.

-Pero que rencoroso eres Yamcha, eso ya paso meses atrás, tal vez … hasta podrían ser buenos amigos.

-¡¿BUENOS AMIGOS? Bulma ¿Estas enferma? –Toco mi cabeza queriendo encontrar fiebre donde no la había

-¡No, no lo estoy! Y no necesito estarlo para pensar que eres un idiota Yamcha, ahora ¡Largo de mi casa, si no quieres que llame a Vegeta, para que vuelva a matarte!

Yamcha se fue muy enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. Cuando me meti a mi casa, me di cuenta de que había sido muy mala con el, al decirle que esas palabras "¡Largo de mi casa, si no quieres que llame a Vegeta, para que vuelva a matarte!", sin duda tenia una buena razón para estar enojado conmigo. Despues de una hora, me dispuse a ir a buscarlo a su casa para pedirle disculpas, tome mi moto-nave y llegue de inmediato.

Ahora que lo recordaba Yamcha ahora tenia un apartamento en cuidad capital. Asi queme dirigi a su residencia y toque la puerta. El apartamento era color limón, tenia un amplio jardín, y la puerta color blanco, era muy hermoso en verdad. Al no oir respuesta de Yamcha, vi una ventana abierta y me meti en la casa. Por dentro la casa era muy bonita, al parecer le estaba yendo bien en su carrera de baseball.

-¡Yamcha! ¡Puar!

Al no oir a nadie me impacienté y me dirigi al cuarto de Yamcha, al parecer Puar no se encontraba, pero me dirigi al jardín trasero del apartamento ya que supuse haber oído ciertos ruidos.

-¿Pero porque no me respondes Yamcha? ¡Que mal educado de tu parte!

Fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que en ese jardín, donde había una piscina, estaba Yamcha junto con una chica pelirroja en traje de baño, poniéndole bronceador.

-Bul…Bulma ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-¿Pero que? ¡Hmm! Vine a pedirte disculpas, pero veo que estas algo entretenido ¿verdad? –Si hubiese sido Saiyajin lo hubiera hecho trizas.–¡Me voy! Debo de estar interrumpiendo.

Me fui a mi casa indignada, no estaba triste, al parecer Yamcha ya no significaba algo en sentido sentimental para mi, pero el hecho de que me engaño, me hizo enfadar. Nadie, definitivamente nadie, le hacia eso a Bulma Briefs. Al dia siguiente esa "sabandija" como lo llamaba Vegeta, estaba ahí, pretendiendo hablar conmigo, asi que enfadada baje sin si quiera preocuparme por mi atuendo, solo traia mi pijama rosa con mangas largas y hasta las rodillas.

-¿Pero como te atrevez?

-Es que Bulma, por favor perdóname, ayer después de que me dijeras eso, me sentía muy enojado contigo y quise de un modo vengarme de ti, dime, ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-… -Me quede en silencio, no sabia si darle otra oportunidad o no.

-Dime algo Bulma, lo que sea.

-Esta bien, te perdono Yamcha –Le sonreí

Aun no sabia si estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero no era malo intentarlo. Yamcha se puso a entrenar en mi jardín después de eso, el tambien tenia que prepararse para la llegada de los androides, además de Vegeta, el cual estaba ya entrenando de nuevo en la nave de mi papa.

Sin embargo, siempre que mi padre le construía nuevos robots para entrenar, el los destruía, sin considerar todo el trabajo que se requería. Mi padre sin duda era muy paciente con el.

Al dia siguiente me desperté y mi madre me avizo que ahí se encontraba Yamcha de nuevo entrenando, y Vegeta tambien en la nave, pero no quise interrumpirlos asi que puse a hojear una revista en mi sala, pero no le ponía ninguna atención y me puse a pensar en voz alta.

-A lo mejor en una parte de este inmenso planeta, están naciendo esos abominables androides. Si pienso en eso no podre estar tranquila.

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! Te tengo una sorpresa, acabo de encontrar una nueva pastelería ¡Mira! ¿Verdad que están lindos? –Mi mama me enseño una bandeja de te y pastelillos que se veian riquísimos. –Se ven exquisitos, ¿no te gustaría probar?

-Que envidia me das, nunca tienes preocupaciones

-Vamos Bulma, tomalo con calma, no tienes por que estar triste solo porque Yamcha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso, arriba esos animos

-¡Por favor mama! No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto –La regañe, sin duda tenia la razón, eso era lo que pasaba, estaba algo triste por que ninguno de esos dos me hacían caso.

-¡Ahhh! –Mi papa llego bostezando -¡Vaya, vaya! Esta vez si que estoy sorprendido, Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo

-¿Qué? –Quede sorprendida ¿Vegeta efusivo? ¿Por qué mi papa decía esas palabras?

-Ya le he dicho que es imposible para el, estar entrenando en una gravedad trescientas veces, pero siempre me esta pidiendo nuevos robots para ejercitarse, ya que siempre los descompone. –¿Pero, a una gravedad trescientas veces aumentada? Sin duda Vegeta era muy perseverante, yo sabia que algún dia podría convertirse en Super Saiyajin, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera sobrepasar el poder de Goku.

-El es un lunático a quien solo le gusta pelear –Les dije, era la verdad después de todo.

-¿Enserio? Pues yo pienso que es un chico muy guapo. –Añadio mi mama

-¡Querida! La otra vez me dijiste que Goku estaba guapo ¿Y ahora Vegeta?

-Bueno si, Goku es un chico guapo, pero Vegeta tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente, ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo y esa frente que tiene tan amplia, lo hace ver muy singular. –Mi madre hizo una pausa para tomar te –Ya se, para la próxima lo invitare a que tenga una cita conmigo –Yo y mi papa quedamos impresionados por las palabras de mi mama, eran ciertas, tal vez, por eso yo ahora estaba sintiendo eso por el.

Trate de no hacer notar que no estaba pensando en lo que había dicho mi madre sobre Vegeta, y tome un pastelillo y un poco de te, pero una explosión en el jardín hizo que tirara mis alimentos. De inmediato corri hacia donde se habia escuchado la explosión, y no me di cuenta que Yamcha me seguía por detrás.

-La nave no podía resistir mas, ese entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso –Me dijo Yamcha

-Vegeta ¡Hay no! –Pobre Vegeta, si moria de nuevo seguro que volveria a ir al infierno. Comenze a buscar en los escombros apresuradamente pero de una pila de piedras salió una mano, me asuste mucho y cai encima de Yamcha, lo vi salir muy mal herido –¡Vegeta, estas vivo!.

-Por supuesto –Se levanto de entre los escombros

-Ahhh –Suspire,no había muerto después de todo, fue un gran alivio. –¿Oye que intentabas hacer? Por poco destruyes mi casa. Haber si ya te comportas –Camuflaje mis sentimientos de preocupación en uno de ira.

-Jajaja –Rio un poco y después cayo de nuevo

-Ahhh Vegeta –Sali corriendo hacia el y lo levante

-Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería, interfiere en mi entrenamiento…

-¿Aun piensas seguir entrenando? Con este cuerpo tan mal herido es imposible

-Estas heridas son insignificantes para mi, soy el Saiyajin mas fuerte de todo el universo y después voy a demostrar que superare a ese inútil de Kakarotto –Seguia con esa idea, a pesar de que había poder haber muerto.

-Si hombre si, puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte.

-A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar ordenes –Trato de levantarse pero cayo de nuevo

-¡Vegeta!

Le pedi a Yamcha que me ayudara a llevarlo a curarse a la enfermería de mi casa. Se veía tan herido y débil.

-No me queda mas que decir que fue un milagro que se haya salvado después de esa explosión. Los Saiyajin son una raza muy resistente. –Menciono mi padre

-Pobresito de Vegeta –Lloro mi madre de tras mio

-Vamonos –Se marcharon mis padres de la habitacion

Me dejaron a solas con el, y pude oírlo decir entre sueños "Kakarotto, sere mas fuerte que tu, superare tus poderes, a como de lugar". Pobre Vegeta, en realidad Goku había herido su orgullo. Al darme cuenta que se quedaba intranquilo, me quede junto a el mientras dormía, pero me aburri tanto que me quede igual que el, dormida. Cuando desperté me percate de que ese necio ya no estaba junto a mi. Me dirigi al control de naves, y ahí lo vi, entrenando en una de ellas e hize que apareciera mi rostro en la pantalla de esa nave.

-Escuchame bien Vegeta, no esta bien que te pongas a entrenar con ese cuerpo tan lastimado

-Hmm

-Si continuas asi, no podras recuperarte jamás ¿Me oyes? –No me respondió nada y me enfureci –Te lo digo honestamente, tu eres de esos tipos que no duraran mucho tiempo. ¿A que no me puedes contestar eso? Claro, era de esperarse por que todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad

-¿Oye? ¿Quieres morir dentro de tres años?

-¿Eh? No, yo quiero seguir viviendo, por que aun soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo.

-¡Entonces cierra la boca!

¿Acaso Vegeta nos ayudaría contra esos androides? Saliendo fui a ver si aun se encontraba Yamcha entrenando, pero mi mama me dijo que ya se había marchado, y algo enojado por cierto. Era verdad, de nuevo me vio actuar de una forma demasiado amable con Vegeta, de seguro se había disgustado. Pero esta vez no iria a pedirle disculpas ¡No señor! Tal vez Vegeta pudo haber muerto, ¿Cómo esperaba que no me preocupara por eso?.

Pasaron varias semanas y Yamcha no volvió a presentarse, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña. Lo llame a su casa y lo invite a venir a verme si no tenia nada que hacer.

La mañana siguiente me llamo y dijo que aceptaba la invitacion. Me prepare de nuevo para verlo y llego. Se veía algo disgustado.

-Ah, hola Bulma ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Oyeme! ¿Por qué no haz venido? Se supone que soy tu novia, deberías venir a visitarme si quiera tan solo dos veces a la semana.

-Perdoname es que la ex novia de Krilin, Maron, no se si la recuerdes, me invito a pasar unos días en su casa de la playa, espero que no te moleste –Senti como Yamcha quería que me pusiera celosa

-¿Qué? ¿Haz estado con otra chica y con descaro vienes y me lo dices en mi cara? –No estaba celosa, por que ciertamente el ya no despertaba ese sentimiento en mi, solo me enfurecía que pensaba que podía burlarse de mi

-Es que si te lo decía sabria que te pondrías asi Bulma, pero ya paso, eso ya no importa.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte Bulma

-Tienez razón –Me calme un poco pero luego, una sensación de sinceridad recorrió mi cuerpo –Yamcha, veras, he analizado, nuestra relación siempre ha sido pelear y volver, pelear y volver, ¿Sabes? No quiero que sea asi, me canse de esta relación hace tiempo, de hecho creo que nunca ha funcionado, te conoci cuando tenia dieciséis años, ahora, que ya he madurado lo suficiente, no quiero que esto siga, de todos modos no tenia dirección, ni sentido alguno. Te lo quería mencionar, pero creia que seria de mal gusto de mi parte. Desde que estuve en el planeta Namekusei estuve reflexionando mucho y no tengo otra cosa mas que decirte solamente ¡Se acabo Yamcha! Perdon por ser asi de fría, pero es lo mejor. Aun cuentas con mi amistad no te preocupes. –Si su cara hubiese sido un vidrio, se habría quebrado en miles de pedazos.

Mientras le dije todo ese discurso, vi como su cara se ponía mas afligida, sin embargo, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Al fin,había podido decirle todo lo que hace tiempo le quería mencionar. Me sentía tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que le habia dañado mucho. Tardo un rato en reponerse de mis palabras y finalmente me contesto.

-Si asi lo quieres Bulma, es lo mejor entonces. –Sonrio al mirarme, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió volando algo lento.

* * *

><p><em>*Esta parte de la historia la hice basada en el capitulo 122 de Dragon Ball Z donde Trunks del futuro dice que Bulma se separo de Yamcha por muchas infidelidades y que vio a Vegeta muy solo y comenzó a tomarle cariño.<em>


	5. La Nueva Armadura

**LA NUEVA ARMADURA**

Pasaron tres meses y Yamcha no se presentaba en mi casa, me sentía un poco mal, tal vez había sido muy dura con el. Mientras tanto mi relación con Vegeta seguía siendo lo mismo, lo veía solo las veces que nos reuníamos a comer en la cocina y terminábamos peleando siempre por tonterías, a veces yo ganaba, y a veces el. Era como un juego de palabras.

-¡Mjmjmjm! Ese insecto ya no se ha presentado en los últimos dias, por eso he podido entrenar adecuadamente sin sentir su desagradable Ki cerca. –Se notaba algo de felicidad en el tono de voz de Vegeta -¿Qué le hiciste Terricola? Quisiera saber como vences a tus enemigos.

-¡No es mi enemigo! Solamente es que… ya no es mi novio

-¿Novio? ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Qué es un novio?

-Jaja –Me daba risa, Vegeta era como un niño pequeño –Mira Vegeta un novio es una persona a la cual quieres mucho, con la cual tienes una relación amorosa.

-¿Amorosa? ¡Hmm! ¿Amor? ¡Ah ya veo! ¿Eso hizo que Kakarotto se convirtiera en Super Saiyajin verdad?

-¿Eh? –Era cierto, Goku se había transformado porque el amor por sus amigos lo hizo que se enfureciera y en realidad pudiera demostrar sus verdaderos poderes. –Pues si…

-Mmm –Se encerro en sus pensamientos y fue a entrenar sin decirme una palabra mas.

Cuando empezó a anocheser fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ahí lo encontré de nuevo, junto a mi madre que le estaba haciendo de cenar.

-Querida, el apuesto Vegeta necesita un nuevo traje de entrenamiento y deberías reparar su armadura tambien ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-El tiene boca, puede pedírmelo el mismo

-¡Hmm! Haz lo que quieras entonces. –Se marcho a su habitación.

-¡Siempre hace lo mismo! Me deja con la palabra en la boca.

-Hija –Me llamo mi madre –Supe que terminaste con Yamcha, dime ¿Haz pensado en Vegeta?

-¡Mama! ¡Que tonterías estas diciendo!

-No son tonterías hija, si te da tanta vergüenza, yo podría convencerlo para que tengan una cita ¿Qué te parece?.

-Mama, deja de decir esas cosas. Creo que me voy a dormir, fue suficiente por un dia

Al amanecer, después de desayunar me encerre en mi habitación y me puse a escuchar música. Sola en mi habitación, volvi a pensar en el dia que habia rompido con Yamcha y sobre las palabras de mi mama sobre tener algo con Vegeta. Aunque parecía una idea descabellada, no estaba tan mal pensarlo. Aunque ni siquiera me imaginaba con el, pero ¡Por dios! ¡Era apuesto! En realidad lo era, tan fuerte, tan sexy, tan masculino, intimidante, salvaje y peligroso. ¡Dios! El solo pensar en sus labios besando los mios, nuestras bocas encontrándose en un mar de pasión. Vegeta era simplemente ¿Cómo decirlo? Exquisitamente sensual.

Algo extasiada con mis pensamientos anteriores, me aleje de mi cuarto y abri la habitación de el. Para mi buena suerte no se encontraba, me sente en su cama y mire su cuarto de arriba abajo. Ese era el lugar donde el dormía.

Una habitación grande al igual que la mia, con una gran cama, un escritorio al lado, el que por cierto se notaba que no utilizaba. Un guardarropas gigantesco con mucha ropa que mi mama habia comprado después de haberse memorizado sus tallas, un pequeño baño al lado donde habia una gran tina y un pequeño tocador con un monton de lociones que le habia regalado mama y demasiados platos de comida arriba, al parecer se habia ido en las noches a comer "pequeños" bocadillos nocturnos y no habia llevado los platos a su lugar.

Me di cuenta de que su traje y armadura de batalla estaba ahí junto a mi, arrojados contra la cama con demasiados hoyos aun y muy destruido. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ni siquiera me acordaba de haberlo sacado de la lavadora. Tome el traje, lo olfate un poco de el lugar del cuello y cerre los ojos, ese olor, era de el, ni siquiera era perfume lo que estaba olfateando, era solo la escencia de Vegeta, de su cuerpo, de su ser, tan simplemente delicioso y placentero. Mire de nuevo a la cama y ahí yacían sus guantes blancos, los tome y aleje el traje. Me puse los guantes, eran muy comodos, de un material tan fino, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y resistente, me los frote en la cara imaginando que asi se sentirían sus manos contra mi cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz de Vegeta me puso nerviosa y salte para ponerme de pie de la cama

-Ah, ah,... pues… -No sabia que demonios decirle

-¿Y bien?

-¿Quieres un traje y una armadura verdad? Podria repararte tu traje antiguo y tu vestimenta, ¡Si! Solo venia a mencionártelo ¡Jajajaja! –Dije algo nerviosa

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio puedes?

-¿Esta armadura es elástica? Hmm y además muy ligera, será duro, pero podre repararla en los siguientes días.

-Mmm, esta bien, pero dime, ¿Por qué te frotabas mis guantes en la cara?

-Ah, ah,… ¡Jajaja! No seas tonto, solamente estaba probando la tela, no pienses cosas que no son. Pero si las piensas… piénsalas cuando yo no este. –Soné muy atrevida con esas palabras.

-¡Que tonta eres! ¡Mejor empieza el traje! –Note que se habia sonrojado

La dos semanas siguientes que pasaron pude terminar la armadura y el traje de Vegeta, e incluso era mas ligera. Cambie los tirantes por unos nuevos color café y pude cerrar los agujeros de esta, e incluso le pude hacer un traje azul, unos guantes y unas botas. Me había quedado perfecta, supe que le encantaría.

-¡Vegeta, Vegeta!

Me acerque hacia el corriendo mientras entrenaba, el no se dio cuenta de que yo venia corriendo en su dirección y por accidente recibi un golpe en la cara. El se dio cuenta y se asusto, pero después se enfureció.

-¡Maldicion! ¿Por qué no te fijas?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Me había dolido mucho en realidad, pero al ver que no le importo si me había hecho daño o no, eso me puso mas triste y me fui corriendo en dirección en mi cuarto. Solo le deje la armadura y el traje tirados a un lado.

Me eché en la cama a llorar, no por el golpe, que por cierto aun me dolia tremendo, sino porque el no se había preocupado ni un poco por mi. ¿Acaso en serio solo era un frio, orgulloso y no creía en el amor?

-¡Pero que tonterías piensas Bulma! ¡Es un lunático! ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que puede pensar en la posibilidad de tener algo contigo? –Grite fuertemente

De pronto apareció en mi ventana

-¡Largo de mi casa moustro espacial! O llamare a Goku y como le explicaras esto –Le mostre que mi cachete tenia un gran moretón –No te lo perdonara y te hara trizas

Cuando Vegeta vio mi cachete, y escucho mis palabras "No te lo perdonara y te hara trizas", hizo una cara de descontento y volo a otro lado de la casa. Al instante pude oir de nuevo que una nave despegaba. ¿Qué había hecho? Vegeta se había marchado y tal vez, para siempre por mi culpa.

* * *

><p><em>*¿Recuerdan el capitulo 129 de Dragon Ball Z? Donde Vegeta narra como se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, pues, sale que esta entrenando en el espacio con un traje nuevo. ¿Quién se lo habria creado? Seguramente lo construyo Bulma, asi que es por eso que hice de esta manera este capitulo.<em>


	6. El Regreso

**EL REGRESO**

Los siguientes cinco meses fueron un martirio, pasaba horas en mi cuarto pensando, ¡Que estúpida había sido! Hasta ese dia lo admiti, estaba enamorada de ese sujeto, aunque no lo quisiera yo ya no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Yamcha vino repetidas veces a sacarme a pasear, pero yo no tenia si quiera ganas de salir, asi que siempre lo rechaze de nuevo. ¡Amaba al idiota deVegeta en realidad! Ahora no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Todo este tiempo, no podía idearme con el en una relación, pero eso ahora ni siquiera importaba ¡El ya no estaba!. Nunca me di cuenta cuando mi moretón sano, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de explicárselo a mis padres, tal vez ellos pensaban que me lo habia hecho construyendo un robot, los accidentes eran muy comunes, pero era rara vez que me sucediera a mi.

¿Acaso todo habia sido tan gris siempre? Todos los dias me quedaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, intentándolo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Ya no comia, ya no sonreía, ya no me arreglaba para salir, y no sentía mas que un inmenso vacio obscuro, mi vida se volvió solo llorar y extrañarlo. Deseaba que estuviera ahí, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que el estuviera conmigo. Transcurrian las horas, pero para mi solamente eran segundos, y los grandes chorros de dolor caian directo en mi corazón, lo ahogaban. No podía dormir por las noches, eso hacia que deseara desmayarme y perder la razón tan solo por un rato, y asi ya no recordar ni su cara, ni su sonrisa torcida que se formaba en su rostro después de que peleaba conmigo, sus ojos negros y esa expresión de enojo que siempre traia consigo. De pronto de nuevo sentí las lagrimas en mis mejillas y ese gran nudo en el cuello que me asfixiaba e interrumpía mi respiración. "Tal vez, algún dia volverá", con ese pensamiento insignificante trataba consolarme yo misma. Mi cabeza me gritaba que lo olvidara de una vez, pero mi corazón decía que no lo dejara ir, era una estúpida que solo se sentaba a esperarlo. Sentia como mi cuerpo ya no respondia a mi cerebro, ya no me concentraba, estaba perdida, vacia por dentro, me faltaba algo. Amor. ¿Amor? ¿Esto era en realidad lo que significaba el amor? Entonces ya no quería sentirlo, me daba por vencida, la orgullosa y testaruda Bulma Briefs se daba por vencida, habia sido destruida, aniquilada, muerta por su enemigo mas grande. El amor.

Goku y Gohan fueron a visitarme, después de que mi padre le habia comunicado mi estado tan nostálgico y depresivo. No se de que manera Goku se habría enterado pero sabia perfecto lo que pasaba conmigo. "Ah ya veo, Vegeta se ha marchado". Le exigi una explicación para que me dijera como sabia el sobre lo que pasaba sobre mi cabeza y solo decía "Vamos Bulma, jajaja, te conozco desde hace mucho". Pero Goku no me quería decir algo que sabia.

Una noche me encontraba acostada en mi cama, mirando al techo, como ya se me habia hecho costumbre, y escuche un ruido enorme. ¡Era el! ¡Habia vuelto! Y de inmediato baje corriendo hacia donde el se encontraba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –Bajo de la nave riendo, pero fue una sorpresa para mi cuando vi que se habia puesto el traje que le habia hecho especial para el, claro, ahora de nuevo estaba hecho pedazos.

-¡Vegeta! –Corri y al llegar recorri mis brazos por su cuello, abrazandolo y dejándolo inmovil

-¿Eh? –El se quedo sorprendido al ver mi acción

-No voy a dejar que te vallas de nuevo ¿Me escuchaste? –Lo apreté lo mas fuerte que pude y sin darme cuenta comenze a llorar.

Pasaron varios minutos asi, no estoy segura de cuantos, pero no importaba el estaba ahí otra vez y no dejaría que se marchara. Despues me separe un poco de el y limpie mis lagrimas, se quedo serio, pero no con esa cara de desagrado que sempre tenia, sino con una cara de sorpresa. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lentamente acerque sus labios contra los mios. Empeze a mover los labios, y el respondió a mi beso moviendo tambien los suyos y rodeo con sus manos mi cintura. Pero de pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar, y a mecerse de manera lenta pero placentera, el parecía sentirlo tambien pero no lo detenia. Tuve que desaprisionarme de ese beso que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa.

Lo abrace por un rato. Pero el me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a volver a besarlo, nuestras respiraciones se tornaron fuertes y rapidaz. El me tomo de la cintura y no se como yo termine con mis piernas abrazando su cintura, y el cargándome de una manera casi morbosa. Esto se estaba saliendo de control y no era asi como quería que pasara.

-Basta –Le dije susurrando, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigi a la casa. –Hasta mañana –Me despedi sin esperar una respuesta, pero me sorprendió.

-Hasta mañana

La mañana siguiente lo decidi, Vegeta seria mio y solo mio, nadie me lo quitaria nunca, pero sin embargo tenia que ser muy inteligente.

Recorde mi juventud, cuando a cambio de una esfera el maestro Roshi miro cuando levante mi bata de dormir. Lo haría, tenia que ser tan sexy y sensual como pudiera, aunque fuera un Saiyajin Vegeta tenia que tener un punto débil.

Entonces, me vesti con ropa deportiva, pero con un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes que me llegaba apenas arriba del ombligo para que se pudiera mostrar gran parte de mi bello cuerpo, luego me dirigi hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta entrenando y puse en marcha mi plan.

Me puse frente a el a hacer sentadillas, lagartijas y otros ejercicios para provocar su locura, algo me dice que de algún modo lo logre.

-¿Pero que demonios crees que haces? ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-¿Por qué? Acaso, te desconcentro. –Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¡Argh! ¡Haz lo que quieras! –El siguió entrenando arduamente.

Despues de un pequeño rato el se fue haciendo su cara de malhumorado como siempre, pero yo tenia un muy buen plan de nuevo, mi inteligencia era notable hasta para provocar a un hombre. Fui hacia mi cuarto y me quite la ropa deportiva, busque mi traje que usaba para hacer trabajos en el traller de mi padre, me lo puse sobre la ropa interior, y me abri un poco la parte de arriba. Me dirigi entonces hacia el taller, trabajar en un robot alto que mi padre estaba haciendo para Vegeta y el sudor cubria completamente mi cuerpo, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, subi de nuevo para mirarlo de nuevo entrenando y me dirigi hacia el.

-Vegeta ¿Podrias ayudarme? Necesito ayuda con un robot.

-No –Dijo secamente

-Esta bien, pero no te quejes si después no tienes con que entrenar.

-¡Argh! Esta bien.

Lo guie hacia el taller hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Ahí yacia un robot de pie, frente a nosotros con los cables internos por fuera.

-Solo tienes que mover esa gran cable azul de izquierda a derecha y después conectarlo con el otro cable azul

Y asi lo hizo el Saiyajin, con su fuerza titánica le fue fácil, lo mire desde una distancia de tres metros. En cuanto acabo se dirigío a irse del taller, pero mi astucia volvio a ingeniárselas.

-Espera, tengo que revisarlo, creo que hay otra cosa mas.

Me agache seductoramente a "revisar" uno de los pies del robot, mientras el me veía por detrás.

-Creo que ya esta todo bien, ahora puedes irte.

Pero cuando voltee el ya se habia ido hacia otro lado.

-¡Maldicion!

Escuche un grito desde el jardín de atras a la mañana siguiente, Vegeta se fue volando a lo lejos de las montañas y no regreso después de una semana. Cuando regreso, me dirigi a su cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber porque cada vez que te enojas sales huyendo?

No me dio explicación de lo que le acababa de preguntar y se escabullo por una ventana al jardín de atrás.


	7. Habitaciones Contiguas

**HABITACIONES CONTIGUAS**

Los últimos seis meses la relación entre Vegeta y yo no habían cambiado mucho en realidad. A veces trataba de hablar con el sobre su vida pasada y sobre las cosas horripilantes que habia hecho años antes de conocerlo, pero nunca se tomaba el tiempo si quiera para responderme, se la pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando.

Estaba aburrida en mi casa, tenia tan cerca a Vegeta, pero era tan estresante no poder charlar con el ni un minuto, asi que tome una nave y fui a la casa de Goku.

-Hola Bulma –Me contesto el pequeño Gohan abriendo la puerta.

-¡Gohan! Pero que sorpresa, cada vez creces mas. Oye, ¿Dónde esta Goku?

-Mi papa deseguro esta entrenando en las montañas, pero puedo sentir su Ki acercándose, no tarda en regresar.

-¿Oye y tu porque no entrenas con el?

-Es que mi mama prefiere que este estudiando en casa, aunque a veces si salgo con mi papa y el señor Piccolo a entrenar.

-Gohan ¿Quién es? –Grito su madre desde dentro de la casa.

ChiChi me invito a pasar mientras esperaba a Goku, hasta que el llego.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Goku

-¿Bulma? Que sorpresa que estes aquí.

-Si es que estaba aburrida en mi casa, solo pasaba a saludar.

-Por cierto Bulma, escuche que dejaste que Vegeta se quedara en tu casa ¿Es cierto?

-Si ese mequetrefe solo se la pasa entrenando, no se como se aburre. Goku ¿Tu piensas que el nos ayudara contra esos androides?

-Pienso que Vegeta aun esta intentando recuperar el orgullo que le fue arrebatado en Namekusei, pero pienso que el también esta ansioso de pelear con esos enemigos fuertes. No creo que Vegeta quiera morir e ir al infierno nuevamente.

-¿Pero que dices Goku?

-La muerte de Vegeta no debió haber sido fácil en Namekusei, no se con exactitud lo que sienten las almas que van al infierno pero supongo que solo puedo decirte que es un sufrimiento muy grande que no se olvida jamás y no creo que si quiera borrándote la memoria, tu alma podría liberarse de un dolor como ese.

Esa noche cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontraba sola en mi cuarto, cubierta solo con mi bata color violeta y debajo mi ropa interior, comenze a pensar en Vegeta. Pobre Vegeta, debió haber sido un martirio haber estado en el infierno después de su muerte. Me dirigi al balcón un poco pensativa y para mi sorpresa ahí se encontraba el, sentado en la reja.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Pero, que haces aquí?

-¿Eh? –Abrio los ojos exaltados, al parecer habia quebrado su paz.

-Te pregunte que haces…

-¿Yo?...

-… -El silencio nos invadió un poco.

-Solo vine a preguntarte si podias volver a construirme un traje de batalla nuevo, ya que el otro de nuevo lo hize pedazos

-Si, claro, pero… ¿Acaso no podias esperar hasta mañana?

-No… tengo que tenerlo lo mas rápido posible

Me acerque a mirarlo lo mas cerca posible, al grado de que nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca, sonrojándose alzo un poco la cabeza, examinando mi cara o lo que trataba de hacer.

-Entonces, ven mañana –Le sonreí –Ahora tengo mucho sueño y me quiero dormir

-… -El silencio se apodero de nosotros nuevamente

-Adios entonces –Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla y su enrojecimiento creció aun mas

Cerre el cristal del balcón dejándolo solo afuera y me acoste a dormir. El dia siguiente me la pase de compras todo el dia y llegue muy agotada hasta la noche. Llegue inmediatamente a mi cuarto y de nuevo me puse la bata violeta para dormir. Pero cuando estaba a punto cerrar el cristal del balcon para acostarme…

-¿Y mi traje? –Escuche una voz que venia de afuera

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo inutil,¿ Quien creías que era?

-Ah, Vegeta eres tu

-¿Asi que donde esta mi traje entonces?

Era cierto, lo olvide por completo, no habia hecho el traje que Vegeta me habia pedido, pero de todos modos el sabia que yo requería bastante tiempo para terminarlo. ¡Como le encantaba presionarme a ese hombre!.

-¡Tu sabes que no puedo terminarlo en un dia!

-¿Pero lo haz empezado al menos?

-¡No! Y no lo comenzare nunca si sigues presionándome

-¡Argggh! ¡Sabes que lo necesito!

-¡No me importa! Si lo quieres, tendras que esperar ¡Necio!

Me acorralo cotra la pared y me dejo indefenza, luego acerco su cara con la mia

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Nadie me falta al respeto! ¡Miserable Terricola!

Yo estaba enrojecida y con la cabeza agachada, por como habia quedado la situación, el se dio cuenta y quedamos otra vez en silencio. Pero , no podía desaprovechar la situación, un momento asi, era difícil que se presentase y mas con Vegeta. Levante la cabeza en ese instante, tome su cara y presione mis labios contra los de el. Termine el beso, mire su cara, y me rei, parecía un tonto, tenia los ojos abiertos y la boca aun en posición del beso que le acababa de plantar. Trate de escapar de sus brazos, pero el me tomo del mentón y me obligo a besarlo de nuevo, empeze a sentir una sensación de calor recorrer mi cuerpo, ese fuego crecia dentro de mi ser. Paso sus manos a mi cintura, yo puse las mias en sus hombros, nuestros cuerpos cada vez mas cerca, podía sentir mi respiración contaminándose de placer y de ese fuego que sentía dentro de mi, el toque de su piel se sentía como la mas suave seda. Hizo a esa bestia salvaje que yacia en mi, rugir hasta llorar, mi mente solo decía "mas, mas, MAS". Comenze a besar su cuello, tenia un ligero sabor a sal pero no me intereso, segui besándolo y pasando mi lengua de arriba abajo, el solo levantaba su cabeza y hacia pequeños gemidos.

Sus manos comenzaron a delinear cada curva de mi cuerpo, sentía como el abrumador fuego estaba dentro de mi ser, saliéndose a chorros por mi piel. Comenze a estremecerme y decidi quitarle los shorts de entrenamiento, que era lo único que traia de ropa, ya que siempre que entrenaba lo hacia solo con esos shorts y dejaba desnudo todo su pecho lleno de cicatrices por los combates. Entonces comenze a meter mi mano por sus shorts, para poder tirarlos al suelo y que quedara solo en bóxers, pero el fue mucho mas rápido y quito mi bata, se quedo viendo mi cuerpo adornado con lencería unos instantes. De alguna manera no quería que se los quitara aun, me cargo en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, se puso sobre mi y me beso otra vez de una manera muy apasionada, acaricie sus musculos, después me pase hacia su espalda y en ese instante ahora si, comenze a bajar sus shorts con ayuda de mis manos y piernas, de modo que quedo en bóxers. Lo quite de encima de mi, y lo avente de la cama, su cara tenia expresión de no comprender lo que yo trataba de hacer.

Me puse en la cama en pose de "gatita", como si estuviera en cuatro patas

-Miau –Maullé

Vegeta se sonrio, y con un dedo le indique que se acercara a mi. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se quito los bóxers, yo simplemente lo mire a los ojos y sonreí. Me tomo de nuevo entre sus musculosos brazos, bajo sus manos por mi cinrura, y me puso de nuevo de bajo de el. Roso sus labios contra mi cuello, no besando, solo pasándolos de abajo hacia arriba, me limite a solo cerrar los ojos, esa sensación hacia que en mi pecho se acomulara una especie de pequeño grito queriendo salir, pero sin embargo, simplemente no podía salir de ahi. Rio de una manera malvada contra mi cuello haciendo que el aire caliente de su respiración chocara contra mi piel. ¡Estupido Vegeta! No podía solo besarme y terminar de una vez, estaba haciendo que me impacientara con sus "Estupidas niñerías" Claro, esto que estábamos a punto de hacer, no era algo de niños.

Quito mis pantaletas con sus manos, pasándolas por mis caderas sensualmente lento, luego por mis piernas, aunque me incomodaba la situación un poco por que era el primero que me veía desnuda. Luego de una infantil manera trato de quitarme el sosten sin éxito, pero el idiota termino destrozándolo. Y asi sin fijarme en la tontería del sosten me enfoque en que la ropa ya no era un estorbo entre nosotros, bajo su cabeza por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi estomago, donde comenzó a besar mi desnuda piel, subiendo por la delgada línea que separaba mis pechos, hasta llegar de nuevo, a mi cuello y juntar mis labios con los suyos y me abrazo fuertemente presionando nuestros pechos y nuestros cuerpos.

Despues de ese beso, tomo mi pelo con sus manos y pareció casi olfatearlo cabello por cabello. Abrazandome aun, su boca se traslado a mi oído, mordiendo mi oreja, como una droga, escalofríos recorrieron en segundos todo mi ser. Yo quize torturarlo de la misma manera y tomando a la fuerza su cabeza, le sople en el odio un pequeño "Te amo". Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos y de nuevo volvió a besarme apasionadamente, tomando mi labio inferior con sus dientes, casi queriendo arrancarlo. Pase mis manos por su cuello, obligando forzadamente a su cabeza para que me volviera a besar de nuevo, queria que estuviera lo mas cerca posible de mi. Se dio la vuelta y ahora yo estaba sobre el, pero el no se acosto totalmente, se sento en la cama y puso mis piernas alrrededor de su cintura, asi que ahí estaba yo, besándolo desesperadamente, el acariciando mi espalda de una manera muy deliciosa de arriba hacia abajo, causando miles de escalofríos en mi ser. Por fin toco mi trasero y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que yo me acercara mas a su musculoso pero bien formado cuerpo.

Ese amor que sentía en ese momento se sentía tan bién, casi podía saciarme con solo probar sus labios, parecían tener el mas dulce sabor a chocolate o caramelo, y sus suspiros sabor a menta que rociaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Despues de seguir en esa posición el me puso de nuevo bajo de el, su sonrisa a la que ya era adicta se volvió a mostrar en su rostro, casi derritiéndome debajo de el en esas grandes olas de fuego que recorrían mi espina dorzal sentí como me tomo de las caderas, en ese momento pensé que iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerme suya, pero solo estuvo ahí moviendo mis caderas de un lado a otro, mirándome fijamente a la cara, mientras se reia con esa maliciosa sonrisa torcida suya.

Se agacho hacia a mi para susurrarme en el oído.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Temble ante la sensación de su boca de nuevo en mi oído, pero me contuve solo para contestarle.

-No lo se Principe ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

Abrio los ojos un tanto sorprendido de que lo llamara asi, entonces algo desesperado bajo a besarme muy impacientemente, demasiado diría yo, me estaba abrazando, besando y controlando a su antojo. Toco cada parte de mi cuerpo sin censura, haciendo que el placer se apoderara de mi, hacia que mi respiración fuera mas irregular, casi parecía como exhalaba mas aire que el que inhalaba, me estaba ahogando en este amor que parecía casi liquido.

Se introdujo dentro de mi, sentí como si mi parte se quemara, me retorcí de dolor. El se limitaba a entrar y salir de mi, parecía que no veía que yo tenia un gran dolor, pero después de eso, dejo de dolerme mucho y comenze a disfrutar en realidad. No se como, pero tuve diez orgasmos seguidos. Hacerlo con un Saiyajin tiene sus ventajas pensé, ya que si yo no habia tenido relaciones con nadie, habia leído y escuchado que normalmente una mujer llega a tener dos o tres orgasmos máximo.

Pero es que Vegeta, me tomaba, me penetraba, me besaba, me tocaba de una manera tan ardiente y sensual que no podía contenerme a atreverme a hacer cosas como morder su cuello, presionar sus glúteos, masajear su espalda y clavar mis uñas en el.

Se sento a mi lado y me atrajo sentándome sobre el con las piernas abiertas, de modo que de nuevo quede sobre el, y metió su miembro nuevamente, pero ahora queriendo unirnos mas, me apretaba mas contra rato después sentí como un liquido caliente salía de el y se metia en mi vientre. Habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero para mi parecieron simples minutos. Estuvimos repitiendo posiciones, besos y toques toda la noche. Para finalizar se quito de encima de mi para ponerse a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Dormi hasta el siguiente dia sobre el, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba.

Me fui a bañar en la mañana , tan feliz y con muchas energias. Al fin me sentía entera, habia experimentado el amor físico y con un hombre maduro, caballeroso, sexy, apuesto y con un cuerpo de ensueño. Haber esperado todos esos años junto a Yamcha, me sirvieron, para que cuando estuviera lista tanto física y mentalmente, me entregara completamente a un hombre que de verdad despertara ese deseo y atracción en mi.

Despues de esa noche, me escape por un mes entero al cuarto de Vegeta , todas las noches nos amábamos, en ese cuarto todo era pasión y romance. Pero todas las mañanas me dejaba dormida sola y se marchaba a entrenar muy temprano. A mi ya no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mi relación con Vegeta, le daba besos cuando mis padres estaban presentes y cuando no estaban.

-¡Hay que emocionante! Al fin Bulma, yo sabia que terminarían juntos, los dos tienen esos caracteres explosivos. –Nos menciono mi madre al verme sentada sobre las piernas de Vegeta dándole un beso apasionado, cosa que hizo que los dos nos ruborizaramos.

Mi mama se lo conto a papa y asi fue como entonces, formalizamos nuestra relación. Un dia Yamcha llego, mi mama lo paso a la cocina y me llamo a que fuera a atenderlo. No sabia si Vegeta estaba celoso, pero de pronto entro junto con nosotros a la cocina.

-Bulma, ¡Sirveme de comer y es una orden! ¿O prefieres servirle a este insecto?

-Vegeta, no seas grosero por favor –Le insisti

-¡Hmm! Ya veo, prefieres servirle a esta sabandija antes que a mi que soy un Principe

-¡Estoy harto de tus insultos! –Yamcha se puso a la defensiva

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que haras? ¿Me mataras? JAJAJAJAJA

-Esta bien ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –Grite muy fuerte, pero en ese instante, se me nublo la vista y no recuerdo que mas paso

Desperte en mi habitación y mis padres sonriendo al lado.

-¡Bulma! Esto es muy bueno. ¡Vas a ser mama! –Sonrio mi madre

-¿Qué? ¿Qui…quien te dijo eso?

-El doctor que se acaba de ir

Volvi a desmayarme y desperté hasta en la noche en la misma habitación con las luces apagadas solo iluminada con la luz de la luna, mis padres no se encontraban ya, pero Vegeta estaba frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Asi que embarazada? –Escuche la voz de Vegeta.

-Si –El ya lo sabia, no podía ocultárselo

-¿Y que haras?

-¿Eh? Pues claramente tener a este bebe y amarlo por toda mi vida. –Me enoje un poco ¿Qué demonios pensaba el que iba a hacer además de amar a nuestro hijo?

-¿Oh? ¿En…enserio?

-Si, ¡Eso esta muy claro! pero ¿Y tu? ¿Qué piensas?

-¡Hmm! Solo espero que no esperes esas ridiculeces que hacen los humanos de mi…

-¿Oh? Eso… ya lo se. –Le sonrei

Siempre supe como era el carácter de Vegeta y nunca espere nada de el, aunque si me sentí triste por que sabia que este bebe iba a cuidarlo yo sola. En cuanto a Yamcha, deseguro ya se habia enterado sobre la relación mia y Vegeta, asi que no volvio a aparecerse jamás en mi casa.


	8. Nueve Meses

**NUEVE MESES**

Al principio de mi embarazo, sentí que Vegeta se habia distanciado mucho de mi, pero era de esperarse, asi que no me preocupe por eso, me dedique a estar mucho tiempo con mi mama y hablar sobre cosas del bebe, cuando era hora de almorzar, comer o cenar, era cuando podía encontrarme con el, con Vegeta y hablar en voz alta sobre lo que nos pasaba a mi y al bebe. Y desde que me embaraze mi mama habia hecho de la habitación de Vegeta, una matrimonial, a donde cambio todas mis cosas, se me hizo raro que Vegeta no se enojara, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? Yo estaba embarazada de el, asi que tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir junto conmigo si íbamos a ser pareja.

Ultimamente estaba experimentando infinidad de emociones al mismo tiempo, me encontraba feliz, porque por fin tendría una familia, pero tambien nerviosa e insegura. Los dos meses que siguieron apenas si podía notarse mi pequeño estomago abultado por un pequeño Saiyajin. Era cierto, contando a mi hijo o hija, serian cuatro los Saiyajines en la Tierra. Al menos no me preocupaba si iba a ser fuerte, o si iba a estar sano, era obvio que asi seria. Yamcha ya no venia ni siquiera a saludar, pero tampoco me sorprendió, pienso que le dolio mucho la noticia de mi bebe, además de que me habia embarazado del tipo que lo mato hacia tiempo. Al cuarto mes todo comenzaba a irritarme, me quedaba dormida en el sillón de la sala, con mi gran pansa al descubierto, ya que para mi almenos, el calor era insoportable.

En ese mes fue que empeze a ir a las claes de parto yo sola, si iba a tener al bebe, era seguro de que iba a ser sola, ya que el padre orgulloso siempre se econtraba entrenando como lunático. Mi pansa empezó a notarse mas al quinto mes, además que mi apetito podía compararse con el de un dinosaurio gigante, empeze a engordar mas y cada vez que me veía al espejo veía que mi escultural cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en cuerpo de vaca. Tambien comenze a sentir que mi bebe se movia.

Para el sexto mes lloraba como estúpida por cosas sin importancia, ¿Pero como era posible que la madre de un príncipe llorara por estupideces como películas romanticas? Jajaja además comenze a pensar como Vegeta, que siempre mencionaba su sangre real. El bebe comenzaba a golpear mi vientre mas fuerte y hacia que se me generaran pequeños moretones internos, que siempre se me aliviaban rápido.

¿Vegeta? –Le llame mientras comia rápidamente, el solo me miro y presto un poco de atención y volvió a comer mas –Si tu eres un príncipe, nuestro hijo tambien lo será ¿verdad? –Dejo de comer y me contesto

-Naturalmente, toda mi familia tenia sangre real, asi que el bebe tendra sangre real Saiyajin

-¿Lo oyes bebe?, además de ser terriblemente fuerte, seras un príncipe al igual que tu padre –Presumi para mis adentros, mientras acariciaba mi vientre –Ademas con el dinero de mi familia, tendras todas las comodidades posibles dignas de uno. Asi que ni tu, ni tu padre, tendrán que preocuparse por cosas como esa. –Voltee en dirección a Vegeta y le guiñe un ojo.

En el mes siete, ahora pesaba mas. ¿Me pregunto si Chichi tuvo que soportar todo esto? El doctor me había confirmado que iba a ser niño. No tarde en mencionárselo a mis padres.

-¿Ya haz pensado en el nombre del bebe Bulma? –Mi madre era demasiado curiosa al igual que yo.

-Se llamara Vegeta –Escuche la voz del padre de mi bebe acercándose a la sala donde nos encontrábamos mis padres y yo.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Lo haz pensado ya? –Le pregunte extrañada

-Ya es un hecho, mi padre se llamaba asi, el padre de mi padre se llamaba asi, yo me llamo asi. Es una tradición Saiyajin

-¡Pero que poco originales!, ¡Definitivamente no!

-¿Qué? ¡Pe…pero que terca eres!

-Se llamara Trunks y punto

-¿Eh? –Se quedo pensando un momento, pronto bajo la cabeza y con una media sonrisa me respondió –Esta bien, supongo que el nombre no importa, si no, los podres que tenga.

-Espero que no sea un maniático del entrenamiento como su padre

-¿Pero de que hablas? Lo entrenare en cuanto tenga la suficiente edad para volar por los cielos.

-Por cierto Vegeta, ¿Ya haz logrado convertirte en Super Saiyajin? –Interrumpio mi papa

Se me habia olvidado por completo, nunca le habia preguntado si lo habría logrado o no.

-¡Hmm! Eso no te importa terrícola, aunque… si quieres saberlo… ¡Lo he logrado! Puedo sentir ese poder corriendo por mis venas incluso ahora ¡La muerte de Kakarotto se aproxima!

¿Vegeta lo habia logrado? La vez que llego y lo recibi con un beso… el ya era un Super Saiyajin. ¿Cómo lo habia logrado?.

Al octavo mes Yamcha fue a visitarme a casa, creo que por fin se le habia pasado el resentimiento contra mi. Pasamos toda una tarde hablando sobre como me habia ido con mi embarazo y con Vegeta. Aunque Yamcha puso cara de disgusto cuando supo que se distancio de mi en todo ese tiempo. Pero es que nadie conocía a Vegeta como yo lo conocía, yo en ese momento, era la única persona que lo conocía verdaderamente.

El noveno mes, me encontraba viendo a Vegeta entrenar.

-¿Qué estas mirando?

-A ti –Le respondi tranquilamente

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que me desconcentras? ¡Largo de aquí!

-¿Sabias que casi es el dia del nacimiento de Trunks? Faltan tan solo dos dias. –Lo ignore

-¿Eh? –Se quedo desconcertado y dejo de entrenar en ese momento

-Si, oye a propósito, ¿Cuánto tardaba una Saiyajin en tener un bebe?

-¡Hmm! Pero que estúpida pregunta, yo nunca me preocupe por esas idioteces. –Cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-Asi que no sabes, ¡Hmm! ¿Crees que si hubiera sido una Saiyajin, y tu planeta no lo hubiera destruido el malvado Freezer, estaríamos juntos?

-¿Eh? –Se exalto de nuevo

-Jajaja claro que si –Le sonreí –Por que hubiera sido tan hermosa, como lo soy ahora y apuesto a que ninguna otra Saiyajin te hubiera gustado. Ademas mi carácter es muy fuerte, no creo que ninguna de ellas me hubiera igualado Jajajaja.

De pronto comenze a sentir las contracciones muy fuertísimas. ¡Era la hora! Trunks se habia adelantado.

-Creo que ya es hora ¡Mama ya es hora!–Grite para que ella me escuchara.

-¡Ya es la hora! Debes estar muy emocionado ¿Verdad querido Vegeta? –Dijo mi madre mientras llegaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos.

-¡Hmm!

-Deja los halagos para después querida, debemos de irnos de inmediato –Dijo mi padre algo preocupado.

Me llevaron en una nave mi papa y mi mama, pero Vegeta no iba con nosotros, me puse un poco triste, pensé que al menos en el ultimo momento, iba a acompañarme.

Los dolores se intensificaron, era un dolor inmenso que no se puede comparar con nada, era sin duda el dolor de ser madre. La enfermera me llevaba en una silla de ruedas y en ese momento el doctor se apareció.

-Esta bien señora, es hora de ir al quirófano.

Los dolores eran horrorosos. Senti como la cabeza de mi hijo salió de mi vientre, y después los hombros, esa parte fue sin duda la mas difícil, cuando salieron sus piernas fue lo mas fácil. Entonces el doctor se asombro, con algo que no me habia pasado si quiera por la cabeza.

-¡Este bebe tiene cola! –El doctor se acerco a mi y me preunto –Señora ¿Esta conciente de que su bebe…?

-Si, cortela –Le dije sin pensarlo, no quería que mi bebe se transformase en un mono horrendo, como aquella vez, que Goku se transformo y nos ataco por primera vez.

Me dejaron descanzando en una habitación, para el momento en que desperté, fueron a llevarme a Trunks. Ver a esa pequeña criatura entre mis brazos fue lo mas hermoso que haya pasado en mi vida, claro, además de la vez que me entregue a su padre. Lo habia esperado tanto, habia querido hacia mucho tiempo tener familia, y ahora, estaba sucediendo.

Al dia siguiente llegamos a casa, Vegeta se acerco a mi y miro fijamente al bebe, lo examino, pero no me pregunto nada sobre su cola y simplemente se fue. Mis padres estaban encantados con Trunks, era parecido a su papa, no lloraba si se caia, o si se lastimaba. Lloraba solo cuando tenia hambre, y a veces cuando miraba a Vegeta, con su "cara de pocos amigos". Tenia la misma mirada y orgullo que Vegeta, el cabello de mi papa, y mis grandes ojos azules. Escucharlo reir, era música para mis oídos, verlo dormir era como apreciar una obra de arte de los mas grandes pintores.

Acostumbrarme a cuidar a un bebe fue un trabajo muy duro, todas las noches que lloraba, tenia que levantarme y darle de comer, incluso yo me quedaba dormida en un sillón al lado de su cuna, y amanecía cubierta con una manta, creo que mi mama me la ponía. En las mañanas tenia que darle a tiempo de comer, cambiarle los pañales, cambiarlo de ropa, bañarlo, calmarlo cuando lloraba. Exhausta a veces, me retiraba a mi cuarto, ni siquiera tenia energía para darle un beso a Vegeta, o mirarlo entrenar.

Habia ocasiones en que espiaba a Vegeta, cuando el pensaba que no me encontraba en el cuarto de Trunks, pero solo lo miraba fijamente y se salía del cuarto. Quien sabe cuantas cosas pensaba cuando se encontraba en el cuarto de Trunks.

Tambien se acercaba a nosotros varias ocaciones, para tratar de hacerlo reir, pero lo único que hacia era que llorara mas. De ahí en adelante Vegeta y yo nos distanciamos aun mas, pero eso era pasajero, mientras Trunks fuera bebe, yo debía enfocarme solo en cuidarlo a él y nadamas.


	9. Los Androides Y Cell

**LOS ANDROIDES Y CELL**

Faltaba un semana para que los androides aparecieran, como lo habia dicho ese joven misterioso hace tres años. Trunks estaba dormido y Vegeta y yo estábamos cenando junto con mis padres.

-¡Que emoción! Ya van a aparecer los androides.

-¿Eh? Mama, pero ¿Cómo puede emocionarte eso? Esos malvados mataron a mis amigos en el futuro ¿Y a ti te emociona?

-¿Oh? Pero ahora estarán preparados para pelear con ellos. Apuesto a que estas muy emocionado ¿Verdad Vegeta? Es para lo que haz estado entrenado.

-¡Hmm! En cuanto termine esta tontería de los inútiles androides, por fin podre pelear contra Kakarotto y hacerlo pedazos. Ese es mi único propósito por ahora. ¡No seas tonta!

-¿Oh? Ya veo, entonces cuando derrotes a Goku ¿Te casaras con Bulma?

-Cof cof cof cof cof cof –Vegeta, mi papa y yo nos empezamos a ahogar con la comida ante la tonta pregunta de mi madre.

-¡Ma…mama! ¿Qué cosas dices? –Voltee a mirar la cara de Vegeta, el me miraba fijamente también evaluando mi reacción.

En ese instante escuche a Trunks llorar, asi que fui a darle de comer y arrullarlo. Despues me dirigi a mi cuarto, o mas bien a nuestro cuarto. Ahí se encontraba ya Vegeta, sentado en la cama.

-Deberias hacer nuevos trajes de batalla...

-¿Nuevos trajes? ¿Acaso piensas destruir cada uno de ellos?

-¡Arrggh! No, me refiero a que le hagas trajes iguales al mio, para esos insectos que tu y Kakarotto llaman amigos, puedan pelear comodamente.

-¡Tienes razón! No se me habia ocurrido. ¡Esta bien! Desde mañana comenzare a hacerlos. Pero ahora ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Estoy muy cansada! Trunks me agota demasiado. Asi que dormiré.

Por fin habia llegado el dia tan esperado por mañana me vesti con una blusa straple roja, una chaqueta anaranjada, unos pantalones pescadores grises y me dirji junto con Trunks a la isla donde supuestamente se encontraban los androides. Ahí ya se encontraban Yamcha y Ten Shin Han. Despues de unos pocos minutos llegaron Goku, Gohan, Krilin y Piccolo.

-¡Bulma! –Me saludo Goku

-Pero, Bulma –Me saludo seguido Gohan.

-Hola, pero miren nada mas que sorpresa, Gohan haz crecido mucho. –Les salude, me dio mucho gusto verlos a todos nuevamente.

Pero se quedaron viéndome por un buen rato, se veía que se habían asombrado por verme con Trunks, ya que el único que sabia de él era Yamcha.

-¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Se puede saber que haces en este lugar tan peligroso?

-Vine a ver esos robots avanzados, no te preocupes tanto Goku, una vez que los vea regresare a casa.

-No se ustedes, pero lo que mas me sorprende en este momento, es ese bebe que traes en los brazos. –Me miraba Krilin incredulo

-¿Entonces te casaste con Yamcha Bulma? –Me pregunto Gohan

-¡Hmm!Ese niño no es mi hijo –Senti de nuevo ese resentimiento de Yamcha, que habia sentido anteriormente.

-¿Qué?

- Por si no lo sabían, terminamos nuestra relación hace tiempo. Mas será su sorpresa cuando le pregunten de quien es ese niño.

-Jajajajajaja Ya lo se, tu papa debe de ser Vegeta. ¿Verdad Trunks? –Saludo Goku a mi bebe, de nuevo habia adivinado lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué? –Se conmosionaron Gohan y Krilin

-¿Pero como te enteraste de eso Goku? A nadie le hable de eso para que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

-Ahhh, bueno fue una simple suposición, no lo tomes tan enserio, además su cara se parece mucho a la de Vegeta ¿No es asi? Jajajaja –Rio de un modo nervioso

-Hasta adivinaste su nombre

-Jajajaja ¿Enserio? Increible. A lo mejor tengo poderes mentales. –Lo dijo de nuevo en ese tono nervioso.

-No lo comprendo, ¿En serio ese niño es hijo de Vegeta? –Desconfiaba Krilin

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Vegeta? No lo veo por aquí. –Me dijo Piccolo

-No tengo ni la menor idea, eso no quiere decir que este todo el tiempo conmigo, quizás no tarde mucho en llegar ¿O si?. Ademas yo vi que entreno muy duro, especialmente para este dia

-Ya vendrá, estoy seguro que vendrá –Goku lo dijo muy seguro, casi como si pudiera predecir el futuro.

-Yo deje a Chaoz en las montañas, a decir verdad, el no tiene la suficiente para luchar en esta peligrosa batalla. –Nos comento Teh Shin Han

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué hora es? –Se acerco conmigo Gohan

-A ver… son las nueve y media, dentro de treinta minutos van a aparecer

-Bulma, es mejor que te vallas a casa en este momento, y lo digo especialmente porque traes contigo ese bebe. –Me sugirió Goku, al parecer le preocupaba mi hijo

-Por eso, ya te dije que después de ver a los androides me ire.

Esperamos todos juntos, mientras Gohan y Krilin entretenían a Trunks haciéndolo reir. De pronto miramos como Yayirobe se acercaba para entregarnos unas semillas del ermitaño, pero se alejo tan rápido como se las entrego a Goku, de pronto vimos como la nave donde iba Yayirobe cayo hecha pedazos. Vimos que unos sujetos habían sido los que lo habían atacado, pero al parecer ninguno de los muchachos pudo sentir su presciencia. Goku y los demás fueron a buscarlos a la cuidad y me dejaron encargadas las semillas del ermitaño, después de unos segundos vi como habia una explosión en la cuidad.

Gohan llevo a Yayirobe conmigo y Trunks, debo decirlo, fue una buena idea, porque lo obligue a que fuera conmigo y mi bebe a ver a los muchachos pelear, cuando llegamos a ese lugar observe que se encontraba el doctor Maki Gero, después de eso él lanzo un poder que destruyo mi nave en pedazos, por suerte, el joven misterioso se encontraba ahí y nos salvo a mi y a Trunks. Aunque me puse un poco deprimida por que Vegeta no habia movido ni un dedo para salvarnos, pero eso el ya me lo habia dicho desde hace tiempo. No seria como los demás. Asi que ahora no podía reclamarle nada.

El muchacho volteo a ver a Vegeta como si desaprobara que no nos hubiese salvado, de inmediato fue con el. Krilin y Gohan fueron hacia mi y Trunks a ver si estábamos bien, además tuve tiempo para platicarles que ese hombre era el doctor Gero. Seguido de eso, ese joven nos conto como eran exactamente los androides. Trunks comenzó a llorar y Vegeta trato de ponerlo feliz acercándosele, pero hizo que llorara mas.

-¿Pero que piensas hacer Vegeta? Si te acercas con esa cara de pocos amigos, Trunks volverá a llorar como hace un momento.

-Bulma, necesito saber donde se encuentra el laboratorio del doctor Maki, ya que lo mas seguro será que regrese a ese lugar –Me dijo algo desesperado

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta? Bueno, según el libro dice que esta en... parece que esta en lo profundo de las montañas, cerca de la capital del norte, hay un rumor que dice que en esas cuevas esta su laboratorio de reconstrucción.

Hubo una discusión entre ese joven y Vegeta y pronto se fueron los dos volando, pero antes de irse, el muchacho le dijo "padre". Tal vez Vegeta tenia una familia en algún otro planeta, después de todo se iba por muchos meses al espacio, tal vez en ese tiempo se fue con una muchacha del espacio y jamás me lo dijo. Quize saber que sucedia.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Le dijo padre? ¿Por qué le habra dicho asi a Vegeta?

-Ya no tiene caso guardar el secreto –Se dirigió Piccolo hacia mi –El nombre de ese joven es Trunks, su padre es Vegeta y tu eres su madre, a lo que me refiero es que ese es el bebe pero ya crecido.

-¿Queeee? ¿Esa es la razón? –Tome a mi hijo y lo mire fijamente

-Ahora que lo dices los dos son idénticos, ya entiendo por que ese joven se puede transformar en Super Saiyajin, si su padre es el príncipe de esa raza –Aclaro Krilin

En ese instante decidieron ir detrás de Vegeta y Trunks del futuro, pero Gohan me llevaría a su casa para poder ver a Goku ya que mi nave se habia destruido. Seguido de eso regrese a mi casa y arrulle a Trunks hasta que se durmió.

Un campesino me llamo al parecer encontró una nave parecida a la de Trunks del futuro,algo demasiado extraño, asi que les llame para preguntarle si aun conserbava su nave. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que el traia su nave en la capsula. Despues de varios días supe que un mounstro estuvo matando gente por varias regiones asi que decidi poner una defensa en la casa para que no tenia que ayudar a destruir a esos malvados androides asi que con mi gran intelecto, me puse a construir un control para que pudieran ser exterminados con solo apretar un botón. Me dirigía a entregarle el control a Krilin junto con Trunks, el cual lo tomo entre sus manos y tuve que quitárselo.

-Kiin…Kiin –Balbuseo Trunks, no podía comprender bien lo que decía –Kiin…

-¿Qué? ¿Krilin?. ¿Dónde esta? Dime donde esta, no lo veo –Mire a Krilin en el camino –Ahhh! Es verdad, que buen niño eres Trunks, te felicito, lo encontraste muy rápido, eres muy inteligente, no cabe duda de que eres mi hijo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Bulma ¿Oye Bulma? Necesito que me entregues inmediatamente el control que sirve para detener a los androides

-Si ya lo se –Se lo entregue

-Ahhh, ¡Vaya! Con que este es el control remoto

-Pero lo mas lejos que deben estar es a mas de diez metros de distancia, no lo vayan a olvidar cuando lo utilizen

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste diez metros?, necesitamos estar muy cerca de ellos ¿verdad?

-Pues aunque no lo creas, me costo mucho trabajo construirlo

-Si, eso lo se Bulma, te prometo que lo cuidare mucho

-Si, ah, tambien esto. Vegeta me pidió que les hiciera trajes especiales para pelear, aquí tienes, hize para todos ¿Podrias llevárselos Krilin? Son ligeros y vienen protegidos

-Pero esos los necesitan Goku y los demás, en este momento están en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama, ¿serias tan amable de llevárselos?

-¿Estan en el templo sagrado? Si no me equivoco está arriba de la torre del maestro Karin ¿verdad?

-Asi es.

-Esta bien, yo me encargare de llevárselos, pero a cambio de eso Krilin haz todo lo posible por destruir a esos androides

-Si, eso hare

-Bueno, entonces iremos hasta el templo de Kami-sama

-Kii, …Kii, Waa, waa! –Balbuseo Trunks de nuevo

-Jajaja Adios Trunks

Llegue de inmediato a donde se encontraban Vegeta, Trunks, Goku y los demás

-Muchachos –Al no oir respuesta me acerque un poco –Ah con que ahí están

-Bulma, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Pregunto Goku

-Le pregunte a Krilin en donde estaban y me dijo que en el templo sagrado

Gohan se acerco y saludo a mi bebe, enseguida voltee a ver a Trunks del futuro al parecer le habia crecido el cabello

-¿Eh? ¿Oye? Un momento, tu eres mi hijo Trunks ¿Verdad que si lo eres?

-¿Ah? Ehh si

-¿Por qué traes el cabello largo? ¿Es una peluca? Y tambien cresiste

-Es que aquí en el templo de Kami-sama se encuentra una habitación muy extraña y mientras transurre un dia aquí, en ese lugar pasa un año entero

-Ohhh

-Mi padre y yo estuvimos entrenando ahí

-Entonces, ¿Por qué el cabello de Vegeta no creció como el tuyo?

-¿Ah? Solamente los Saiyajins puros como nosotros no presentamos cambios en el cabello desde que nacimos –Señalo Vegeta

-Ahhhh, es por eso que no me creció el cabello

-¿Y apenas te diste cuenta de eso Goku? –Le dije algo molesta

-No bueno, es que me parecía muy extraño

-Pero es muy raro

-¡Oigan inútiles este no es momento de estar platicando tonterías! ¿A que demonios viniste Bulma?

-¡Hay! Si es cierto, se me habia olvidado,aquí tengo los trajes de pelea que me encargaste desde el otra vez, y como tienen un nivel alto de protección a los golpes, hice trajes para todos ¡Hay están!

Saque una capsula y se activo mostrando una gran caja donde transportaba los trajes. De inmediato Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta y Goku comenzaron a ponérselos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me ponía estos trajes de Saiyajin papa ¿Te gustan? –Menciono Gohan

-Estos trajes están muy ligeros –Respondio Goku

-¿Se supone que estos son los trajes de pelea de los Saijayin? –Pregunto Trunks

-Aunque están hechos del mismo material, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlos

-Bulma eres muy inteligente

-Hay por favor no me adules –Le dije a Gohan -¿Oigan? ¿Qué no van a ponérselos? –Les pregunte a Ten shin han y a Piccolo

-No estoy loco, como para ponerme los trajes que usaron Freezer y los Saiyajines

-Lo mismo digo, jamás me pondría los atuendos de Vegeta, ni aunque estuviera muerto

-Vamos, no sean tan exigentes, puedes mover tu cuerpo libremente con esto –Goku les animo

-Tal y como te dije Kakarotto, no tiene caso que te pongas ese traje, porque no vaz a ir a pelear

-Y será porque tu derrotaras a ese mounstro de Cell ¿verdad? Pues eso será lo mejor para todos

-Bueno, es hora de ir a derrotar a ese mounstro Cell

-Con mi teletransportacion te llevare a donde esta

-No seas imbécil, no necesito que me ayudes con esto. Nos vemos.

Vegeta desapareció en ese instante volando

-¡Hay Vegeta! Agresivo y egoísta como siempre –Les dije

-Entonces yo lo acompañare –Dijo mi hijo del futuro

-¿Mmm? Ah, espera. Estas son las semillas que les corresponden a ti y a Vegeta, llévatelas

-Si, muchas grasias

-Buena suerte, pero tengan mucho cuidado, si ven que es imposible ¡Huyan! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si, le doy las grasias por todo señor Goku, y le deseo suerte en su entrenamiento

-No vayan a morir en esa pelea quedo claro y dicelo al terco de tu padre –Le dije a mi hijo del futuro, al menos el podía decírselo, ya que se habia marchado como el lunático que siempre habia sido.

Despues de despedirse, Goku se marcho a comer con Gohan, y cuando terminaron se dirigieron a el lugar donde iban a entrenar donde por supuesto yo les esperaba.

Me quede en el templo por varias horas, mientras escucharba a Ten Shin Han y a Piccolo hablar.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento habrá hecho Vegeta en la habitación del tiempo ¿Lo sabes Piccolo?

-¿Goku saldrá con poderes mas sorprendentes que los de Vegeta?

-Aunque creo que creo que Goku no intervendrá en esta pelea, Vegeta será quien acabe con todo esto.

-¿Escuchaste eso Trunks? Tu papa es sorprendente eliminara a Cell en tan solo unos instantes. Ah bueno, sin embargo ellos no tenían porque desvelarse de esa manera ¡Que pena! Parece que ya no serivra el control que construi

Despues de unas horas de nuevo comenzaron a decir sobre un combate que ocurria en la Tierra

-Su poder no tiene comparación –Dijo Ten Shin Han

-No se como lo hizo pero ahora es mas fuerte que Cell, no puedo creerlo–Menciono Piccolo

-¿Oigan de quien están hablando? Ya dejen de estar jugando y sean mas comunicativos ¿Quién es el que esta ganando la batalla?

-Es obvio que estamos hablando de Trunks –Volteo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Que?¿Estan hablando de Trunks? ¡Que bien! ¡Seras muy fuerte en el futuro!. –De pronto el bebe comenzó a llorar pero pude calmarlo rápidamente - ¡Oigan ustedes dos, no se queden ahí parados y vayan a ayudarlo! ¿No se dan cuenta de que ese mounstro puede acabar con la vida de Trunks?

-Tranquilizate, Trunks sigue con vida –Me afirmo Piccolo

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?

Pero vi como Piccolo se enojaba mas y mas , en cuanto comenzó a cargar uno ataque me asuste mucho y me dirigi a mi casa.

Llegue corriendo cuando mi mama me avizo que habia llegado Vegeta junto a un "joven apuesto". Era mas que obvio que era Trunks no podía equivocarme, fui al cuarto donde todos se encontraban y golpee a Vegeta, Krilin y Yamcha para poder ver a mi hijo del futuro.

-¡TRUNKS, TRUNKS!. ¡Hay! ¡Que bueno que estas ahí! –Lo examine por todos lados -¡Que alivio! Estas sano y salvo hijo. ¿Sabes? Piccolo me dijo que ese mounstro no te mato pero estaba muy preocupada porque pensé que te habían lastimado gravemente y por eso vine volando

-Disculpa por haberte preocupado

-¡Oye! No vuelvas a preocupar asi a tu madre ¿Entendiste hijo?

-Si, lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer

El maestro Roshi se encontraba viendo televisión, y de pronto salió Cell en ella, diciendo que haría un Torneo de Artes Marciales. ¡Ese sujeto era un lunático! Era aun mas lunático que Vegeta. Todos se pusieron muy tensos después de eso, y vi como Vegeta se quitaba la camisa, de seguro iria a entrenar por ahí, asi que me dirigi a el.

-¿A dónde vaz a ir Vegeta?

-No me interesa cuantos terrícolas puedan morir en esta batalla, mi único objetivo es derrotarlo, asi podre estar satisfecho.

-¡Yo te acompañare! –Grito Trunks

-¡Trunks! Antes de que te vallas, te cortare ese cabello, ¿Te molesta verdad?

-Asi estoy bien mama

¡Arrggh! –Gruño Vegeta

Me apresure a cortárselo rápidamente, y después me dirigi a ayudarle a mi padre a arreglar al androide numero dieciséis, mi padre no pensaba que fuera malo al igual que yo, pero quien sabe con los androides no se podía saber.

Ni Vegeta ni Trunks volvieron a casa durante varios dias, estaban entrenando sin duda. Un dia me avisaron que estaban pasando por televisión la pelea de los muchachos contra Cell, de inmediato fui a ver lo que sucedia, pero pasaban solo a Mr. Satan y sus inútiles acompañantes y mientras decían que Goku y los demás eran unos tontos, eso sin duda me hizo enojar demasiado. Queria ir a decirle sus verdades a esos tipos ¿Acaso no sabían que Goku habia matado a Freezer el "emperador del universo"? o que Vegeta era el Principe de los Saiyajin, al menos merecía respeto por eso. Pero esas personas ni siquiera sabían sobre todas las veces que nuestros amigos habían salvado la Tierra, eran unos estúpidos. Las transmisiones televisivas eran un horror, se iba la señal y volvia de nuevo miramos toda la pelea desde casa hasta que Gohan subió su poder. No pudimos ver nada, ya que la señal no llego.

Vegeta fue el primero en regresar, muy sucio y con el traje que le habia fabricado hecho un desastre, se veía algo triste. No se exactamente que habría pasado con el, pero quize animarle un poco, cuando Trunks se encontraba dormido, fui a la que ahora era nuestra habitación, ahí estaba el, vistiéndose después de bañarse.

-¿Y que paso Vegeta?¿ Como les fue a ti y a los muchachos?

-Hmm, el idiota de Kakarotto ha muerto en la pelea, en verdad que es un necio, siempre queriendo morir haciéndose el héroe…

-¡Hay por dios Vegeta! Deja al pobre de Goku descansar en paz. Ademas lo podremos revivir cuando quieras y le pediremos que pelee contigo. Pero ahora concentrate en otras cosas, ¿La Tierra no se encuentra en paz todos los dias o si?

-Deja de decir estupideces Bulma, yo no… volveré a pelear de nuevo

-¿Queeee? Pe…pe…pero tu eres un lunático del entrenamiento, además eres muy fuerte y orgulloso… no creo que hables enserio ¿o si?

-¿Dónde esta Trunks? –Me cambio rápido el tema

-¿Eh? Se encuentra en su cuarto ¿Por qué?

Se dirigió al cuarto de Trunks, y fui detrás de el a ver que era lo que quería hacer, pero solo se quedo quieto viendo a nuestro hijo dormir.

-¡Bulma, Bulma! Ha llegado el muchacho apuesto

Me interrumpió mi madre de ver esa escena y tuve que ir a atender a Trunks del futuro

-¿Trunks? ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh, mama, estoy bien, perdóname por llegar tarde lo que pasa es que me quede con Gohan y los demás para pedirle los deseos a Shen Long

-No te preocupes por eso. ¡Vaya! Te creció de nuevo el cabello.

-Si, lo que pasa es que volvimos a entrenar en la Habitacion del tiempo

-Ya lo entiendo ¿Y que paso cuales fueron los deseos que le pidieron a Shen Long?

-El primero fue revivir a todas las personas que asesino Cell, yo fui una de ellas…

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Acaso te mataron?

-Si mama, pero grasias a que Gohan derroto a Cell, ahora estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora por favor

Abrace desesperadamente a mi hijo a Trunks, aunque fuera del futuro, no dejaba de ser mi hijo y lo amaba. Llore un poco de felicidad al saber que ya estaba bien. Pero de pronto me vino una pregunta a la cabeza y deje de sollozar.

-Oye Trunks, por cierto, ¿Cuál fue el segundo deseo?

-Veras, íbamos a pedir que revivieran a Goku, pero en ese momento nos hablo desde el mas alla, y nos dijo que no nos molestaramos en revivirlo ya que el se iba a encontrar entrenando

-Ese hombre si que es un tonto, siempre que hay momentos de paz, quiere estar entrenando ¡Es igual que tu padre! Los saiyajins son unos descarados que solo les importa pelear. Lo bueno es que tu eres mitad Saiyajin y mitad humano Trunks, si no ahora te encontrarías entrenando como tonto al igual que ellos. Y dime ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

-Mañana mama, después de que duerma y descanse, debes estar muy preocupada ahora esperándome en el futuro

-Tienes razón, debes regresar al futuro a verme jajajajaja. Suena un poco raro decirlo asi.

-Jaja si claro mama, me ire entonces mañana por la tarde

Al dia siguiente despedimos a Trunks que iba en su nave. Al fin la Tierra estaba segura, y era grasias a mi hijo que habia venido a avisarnos, me sentía tan orgullosa de el. No me quedaba duda seria un buen hijo.


	10. Majin Boo Parte 1

**MAJIN BOO (Parte 1)**

Vegeta dejo de entrenar por dos años, cosa que se me hizo demasiado extraña. Durante ese tiempo el salía conmigo y con Trunks, como si fueramos una verdadera familia, pero yo sabia que ese no era mi Vegeta, el Vegeta que amaba. Algo dentro de el estaba mal. Afortunadamente volvió a entrenar de nuevo, eso me agrado ya que en esos dos años anteriores, no parecía el Vegeta del que yo me habia enamorado, parecía algo "normal", pero no era eso lo que yo quería, yo nunca estaba acostumbrada a las cosas normales y me dedique a hacerle una capsula de gravedad para que pudiera entrenar mas facilmente.

Esos cinco años después volvió a ser el no mostraba mucho afecto, pero yo sabia que dentro era mas que solo ese guerrero frio que los demás veian. Ademas desde que Trunks tuvo cuatro años Vegeta y yo tuvimos mas tiempo para nosotros y durante ese tiempo tuvimos buenos ratos de amor y pasion de varias horas, aunque yo ya tenia ya cuarenta años, no me veía de esa edad, aun seguía siendo joven y bella, y Vegeta no estaba mal, para tener cuarenta y un años me seguía atrayendo increíblemente.

Cuando Trunks tuvo la edad suficiente, comenzó a entrenar junto a su padre, no por que el lo hubiera obligado, si no, porque Trunks quería pasar mas tiempo con su padre. Nunca entendí ese deseo por solo estar entrenando de Vegeta, pero me alegraba que lo hiciera, al menos cuando llegara una nueva amenaza, el estaría listo para enfrentarla.

Yo habia desarrollado una adicción a los cigarrillos, un pequeño placer, se sentía delicioso, me relajaba muchísimo del estrés de tener que ser la jefa de Corporacion Capsula además de tener que lidiar con mi esposo con el que me la pasaba peleando.

Un dia me encontraba arropando a Trunks para que se fuera a dormir, su cuarto estaba a dos cuartos del nuestro, ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos.

-¿Mama? ¿Por qué mi papa no es como los demás papas?

Trunks me pregunto, dejándome un poco sorprendida, al parecer se daba cuenta de la indiferencia de su padre.

-¿Qué dices Trunks? Mmm, veras, tu padre viene de otro planeta, es decir, el no es de la Tierra

-¿Qué? ¿Mi papa es un extraterrestre?

-Oh, pues creo que se puede decir asi, aunque no lo creas tu papa era el Principe de ese planeta llamado "Vegeta", y su raza eran los Saiyajin, era una raza muy orgullosa, de guerreros, duros en combate, destructivos, malvados, además que su fuerza era grandisima y siempre estaban peleando, se puede decir que solo vivian para eso. Tu padre, por ser el príncipe de esa raza, era mas frio, duro y orgulloso que los demás, yo siempre supe que nunca podría cambiar el carácter de tu padre, ya que casi toda su vida vivio con esa idea de ser el "Principe de los Saiyajin".

-Pero, si el vive en la Tierra ¿Por qué no cambia y ya?

-Trunks, no quieras cambiar a tu padre, trata de comprenderlo pequeño y no lo juzgues.

Trunks se quedo pensativo, apague la luz de su cuarto y me dirigi a mi habitación con Vegeta. Llegue, me cambie de ropa, lo mire durmiendo plácidamente, y me acoste a su lado abrazandolo fuertemente.

Un dia vino Gohan a mi casa a pedirme un disfraz, en realidad habia crecido mucho ahora estaba en la preparatoria.

-¿Quieres transformarte de una forma para que tu identidad se mantenga en secreto?

-Si, es que pensé que se te ocurriría una buena idea para solucionar esto y pase a tu casa después de clases. Dime, ¿No se te ocurre algún método?

-Por supuesto que si por que soy una genio, lo que necesitas en este caso es un traje especial que se guarde dentro de una capsula y que siempre este disponible cuando lo necesites.

-¿Es posible hacer eso? ¿Me podrías hacer ese gran favor?

-Es verdad Gohan tu siempre te habías preocupado por eso, jamás dejarías escapar a un maleante, esta bien, te construiré un disfraz, pero tendras que esperar por dos horas

-¿Podrias terminarlo en tan solo dos horas? Muchas gracias Bulma, sabia que me ayudarías.

-Bueno, entonces espera por favor.

-Eh, disculpa Bulma ¿No sabes donde esta Trunks? Es que, seria muy aburrido esperar todo ese tiempo.

-Si estas buscando a Trunks seguramente esta en la capsula de gravedad entrenando con Vegeta

-¿Eh? ¿Esta entrenando con Vegeta?

-Como ya esta en edad para que prepare su cuerpo, Vegeta le esta enseñando a entrenar adecuadamente, convinando la gravedad de su cuerpo. Y parece ser que Trunks quiere ser mas fuerte que tu, superando tu nivel –Es cierto, después de todo era igual que su padre, siempre queriendo superar a alguien.

-¿Eh? Pues eso, me da mucho miedo.

Me tomo poco tiempo en hacer el traje, y cuando lo termine le llame.

-¡Gohan! Ya esta listo

-¿Solamente tengo que presionar el botón de color rojo verdad?

-Si asi es

-¡Que bonito! ¡Mama yo quiero que me hagas uno como ese! –Insistio Trunks

Luego Gohan apretó el botón y el disfraz apareció al instante.

-Este traje es sencillamente fantástico

-¿Verdad que si Gohan? –Alardee de mi invento

-Esto es mas que perfecto, me convensio tu traje.

-No, ya me arrepentí, mejor no quiero nada. –Dijo Trunks cuando vio mi creación, pero no estaba tan mal.

Esa misma tarde Gohan se marcho. Pasaron unos días y de nuevo regreso para decirme que participaría en el siguiente torneo de las artes marciales.

-Ah,¿Con que vaz a participar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales? –Le pregunte mientras arreglaba una moto.

-Si

-Y dime, ¿Por qué te dieron ganas de participar en ese torneo?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que es la hija de Mr. Satan, es mi compañera de clases y ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste Mr. Satan? Te refieres al Mr. Satan que peleo con ustedes cuando tuvieron la pelea ¿No es asi?. Y ahora se supone que es el campeón del mundo, ah, y su hija es tu compañera de claes.

-Asi es, Videl en realidad es una chica amable, ella tampoco podía dejar que los maleantes se salieran con la suya, pero desafortunadamente se dio cuenta de mi identidad por varias cosas, como la voz, y hasta mi cicatriz y me dijo que si no saliamos juntos en el torneo de artes marciales, ella se lo diría a todo el mundo.

-¡Que tonto eres! En ese punto, eres muy cuidadoso, pero no puedes negar que tienes sangre de tu padre, y entonces lo que quieres ahora es un casco especial con el que puedas cambiar la voz

-No, no es eso Bulma, creo que en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales esta prohibido usar cascos o algo que sirva para protección durante la pelea, por eso se me ocurrió algo que pudiera reemplazar este casco para de esa forma poder seguir teniendo mi identidad secreta.

-Entiendo, lo que quieres decir es que no esta permitido usar algo que disminuya mas el daño recibido, pues no es la gran cosa, lo único que quieres es que nadie se entere de tu identidad ¿No es asi?

-A mi me parecería muy aburrido que se enteraran quien seria el ganador de las Artes Mariciales, no importa que tan largo sea.

-Eso lo veremos –Se acerco a nosotros Vegeta –Si vas a entrar a ese torneo Gohan, yo tambien participare. En aquel entonces me ganaste por una diferencia muy corta, pero quien sabe ahora, mientras tu seguías viviendo tu vida con tranquilidad, yo continue entrenando

-Asi es, este hombre no hace nada por trabajar –Le recrimine a Vegeta –Es un haragán, es justo igual que tu padre, me pregunto si los Saiyajin no trabajan.

-En el torneo de las artes marciales mi papa y Gohan van a pelear –Se entusiasmo Trunks

-Yo tambien peleare –Todos escuchamos la voz de Goku, ¿Pero de donde venia? -¡Gohan!

-E…el es mi papa, esa es la voz de mi papa

-¿Eres tu Goku?

-¿Kakarotto?

-¿Eres tu papa? ¿Verdad que eres tu?

-Asi es,me da mucho gusto saludarlos a todos.

-¡Cuentame! ¿Cómo haz estado alla arriba? –Dijo Gohan

-¿Quién es? –Dijo mi pequeño hijo

-Bueno, pues he hestado bien, si eso se puede decir, aunque muerto

-¿Enserio papa? ¿Es verdad que podras asistir al torneo de las Artes Marciales? –Se alegro Gohan

-Si, si se lo pido a Urana y Baba ire un dia ¿No les parece genial?. El dia que sea ese torneo de Artes Marciales ire a la Tierra, tu y Vegeta participaran ¿Verdad? Pues yo tambien ire

-Jajaja ¡Que bien, eres fantástico!

-¿Papa quien es? –Le pregunto Trunks a Vegeta

-Estare esperándote Kakarotto, mas vale que estes preparado porque he incrementado mi nivel de fuerza

-Yo tambien Vegeta, nos veremos en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales ¡Hasta pronto!

-Esto se pondrá aun mas interesante jaja –Vegeta se veía muy feliz

-¿No te da gusto escuchar eso Gohan? Ahora tendras que decírselo a tu mama, a Goten, a Krilin y a los demás para que estén ahí. –Le indique

-Si

-¿Pero quien es? –Siguio preguntando el pequeño Trunks

-Es cierto, para que tampoco sepan la identidad de Vegeta, creo que tendras que hacerle un traje parecido a este.

-¡Haaay! ¡A mi no me importa que sepan mi identidad!

Asi que Gohan salió a avisarle a los demás y Vegeta se fue a entrenar enseguida con Trunks siguiéndolo, después de unos días solo supe que Vegeta prometió a Trunks llevarlo al parque de diversiones, porque se habia podido convertir en Super Saiyajin y además habia podido darle un golpe a Vegeta en la cara. No se me hacia extraño que Trunks fuera tan fuerte, después de todo era mi hijo y el de Vegeta ¿Qué mas podía esperar?

Pasaron semanas y semanas y el Torneo de las Artes Marciales comenzó al fin. Les ofreci a todos llevarlos en mi nave e íbamos charlando dentro de esta.

-Gohan, ¿Crees que tu padre vendrá al Torneo?

-Claro que vendrá Bulma, tenlo por seguro

-Ahh, hace tantos años que no vemos a Goku estoy ansioso por verlo –Nos comento el maestro Roshi

-¿Oye Krilin? Seguramente mi papa se dara cuenta de los cambios que haz tenido ¿No crees? –Dijo Gohan

-Jajaja si es cierto

-Jajajaja hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, jajaja y me da tanto gusto que todos se encuentren bien –Nos comento Yamcha

-¿Oye Yamcha? ¿No vas a participar en el partido?

-No, ya no tengo una razón para salir, solamente haría el ridículo jajaja

-Tengo una propuesta para ti Vegeta, y tambien para ustedes Trunks y Goten ¿Por qué no hacemos un pacto? Juraremos que no nos convertiremos en Super Saiyajin durante los combates –Dijo Gohan

-¿Por qué no? –Se enojo Vegeta

-¿Oye? ¿Acaso no captas? Recuerda que todos ustedes salieron en televisión cuando tuvieron la pelea con Cell y habrá gente que diga "Me da la impresión de haberlos visto en alguna parte". Solo quiero que intentes transformarte para que todos se enteren y digan "¡Hay, ese es el grupo de guerreros que estaba en el Ring con Cell!"

-Si, es verdad, y la gente comenzara a armar un gran escándalo, saldremos en televisión

-¡Hmm! Los mandaremos a volar y asunto arreglado

-No, no tenemos que ser tan drásticos Vegeta

-Bien, aceptare tu propuesta, ninguno de nosotros se convertirá en Super Saiyajin durante el torneo, eso no cambiara mi supremacía –Alardeo Vegeta

-Por nosotros no habrá ningún problema

-Si

-¡Que alivio! Gracias por su cooperación

-Mientras no cambien de parecer, para mi seria una gran ayuda, para mi seria como cometer una flata imperdonable jajaja. –Nos dijo Krilin

Llegamos al lugar y estuvimos buscando a Goku, pero de pronto apareció. ¡Era el! Despues de siete años, todos comenzamos a llorar un poco. Excepto por Vegeta y Trunks, debo decir que "De tal palo, tal astilla". Yo sabia que Vegeta estaba feliz, lo demostraba a su manera, pero estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Goku. Rapidamente después de la bienvenida de Goku, fui con los pequeños a inscribirlos, pero quedaron inscritos en la sección infantil. ¡Hmm! Ganarian fácilmente.

Vegeta y los demás fueron a inscribirse tambien y nos quedamos a ver a los niños pelear. Como lo supimos todos desde el principio, los últimos en llegar al final eran Trunks y Goten, que durante la pelea nos asombraron con sus poderes. Pero por supuesto, mi Trunks gano el torneo, dejando a Goten en segundo lugar, estaba tan orgullosa del el. Le dieron la oportunidad de golpear en la cara a Mr. Satan, jajaja pero claramente mi hijo lo golpeo con una brutalidad enorme, ¡Se lo tenia bien merecido! por haber mentido sobre la pelea con Cell. Despues de eso esos niños traviesos de Trunks y Goten no volvieron a aparecer.

Luego comenzó el torneo de los adultos donde vimos a los muchachos pelear, incluso a la novia de Gohan. El Torneo estaba llenísimo, habia por lo menos mas de cuatro mil personas ahí, el lugar era muy amplio.

-¿No quieres? –Le ofreci a Yamcha una bebida

-Muchas grasias, ¿Qué te sucede Bulma? Se ve que estas divirtiéndote en grande

-Bueno, es que Trunks fue el ganador del torneo en la sección infantil, yo estaba segura de eso, pero de todas formas me hace muy feliz, y si Vegeta gana el Torneo, tanto padre como hijo serán los campeones. ¿Qué te parece? Jajaja

-Eso será imposible –Me recrimino Chichi

-¿Qué?

-Le tocara pelear con mi Goku y no creo que gane, lo mas probable es que pierda en el primer combate

-¿Ah si? Pues eso nadie puede saberlo, y la prueba esta en que el pequeño Trunks le gano fácilmente a Goten

-Te equivocas porque la victoria de Goku ya esta asegurada. Aunque este dia lluevan ranas, no perderá mi Goku, es el mas fuerte del Universo

-Siento decirte esto, pero Vegeta entreno por cinco largos años en una capsula que yo misma construi, por lo tanto es muy seguro que gane Vegeta

-Goku sabe muy bien que nuestra casa esta en juego, todo depende de la victoria, el ganara honestamente y no se parece a alguien que conozco

-¡Vegeta será el ganador!

-¡No, será Goku!

-¡Vegeta!

-¡Goku!

-¡Vegeta!

-¡Goku!

-Por favor chicas, no se peleen en este lugar, compórtense como adultas

-¡Callate! –Las dos arrojamos a Yamcha al suelo

Pero cuando fue el turno de Gohan, unos sujetos lo tumbaron y le robaron su energía. No supe exactamente que paso, pero Gohan, y los muchachos se fue volando acompañado de unos tipos misteriosos, persiguiendo a los otros sujetos que le habían robado la energía. ¡Rayos! Pense que Vegeta ganaría, pero ni siquiera iba a estar para pelear. Entonces siguio el turno de numero dieciocho, le toco pelear con un sujeto extraño, que era muy fuerte. Chichi, Oolong, la hija de Krilin que se llamaba Marron, Puar y yo estábamos apoyando a dieciocho. Ese tipo llamado "Mighty Mask" era muy fuerte, de pronto dieciocho partió a la mitad a ese sujeto y para nuestra sorpesa eran Trunks y Goten. Huyeron cuando les dijeron que estaban descalificados, yo y Chichi estábamos furiosas.

Ahora le tocaba a numero dieciocho contra el bobo de Mr. Satan, nos sorprendió que el ganador era Mr. Satan que le habia dado un débil golpe a dieciocho. Por fin el torneo estaba acabado, nos dirigíamos a irnos, estábamos en la parte mas alta del estadio.

Pero sin embrago los muchachos aparecieron nuevamente, algo no estaba bien, Vegeta se veía diferente, no se como explicarlo, pero yo sentia que tenia algo. El apunto a Goku y lanzo un ataque que Goku no pudo evitar, lamentablemente tuvo que esquivarlo y dejo que mucha gente detrás de el muriera, incluso destruyo varios edificios.

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? Nunca te habia visto asi –Grite creyendo que podía escucharme –Esto es terrible, debe ser una equivocación.

Perdi el conocimiento durante unos pocos segundos, pero Yamcha hizo que volviera en si, desperté. Y de nuevo lo vi lanzar otro ataque hacia las personas del publico, que incluso casi llegaba a matarme. Note que Vegeta charlaba con los muchachos y otra vez volvieron a desaparecer.

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese endemoniado de Vegeta? Despues de haber destruido la mitad de las instalaciones ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Espero que mi Goten no se encuentre debajo de las gradas del edificio. –Menciono Chichi

-Vegeta, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Trataba de comprender que lo habia llevado a hacer esas cosas.

Mientras tanto nos quedamos esperando a ver que pasaba en las instalaciones del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, se sentía como los muchachos estaban peleando lejos de ahí, ya que habia temblores a los que yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Debian ser Vegeta y Goku seguramente, de nuevo mi Vegeta, se habia convertido en algo que pensé que jamás veria.

-Puedo darme cuenta de que algo esta sucediendo en la Tierra. Se trata de algo terrible que nunca habia ocurrido aquí. –Nos dijo el maestro Roshi

-Maestro no diga eso por favor, mi Goten se fue sin avisarme, Gohan y Goku aparecieron pero solo un momento y no se nada de ellos –Dijo Chichi mientras que asfixiaba a su padre

Decidimos irnos en una de mis naves al templo de Kami-sama, a buscar a Vegeta y los demas, tal vez se encontraban ahí, le di el volante a Yamcha, ya que no tenia ganas de conducir tan preocupada que estaba. En la nave Yamcha, Chichi y Videl se encontraban hablando, pero yo no les ponía atención en lo absoluto, estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Vegeta comertio esa barbaridad? ¿Cómo se atrevió a matar a tanta gente? Yamcha vio mi preocupación.

-Bulma, ya te dije que no te preocupes tanto, además para eso están las esferas del dragon ¿O no? Todo estará bien, regresaremos a la vida a esas personas inocentes

-¿Oh? Yamcha, no me estoy preocupando por eso –Le dije muy enojada e hizo que la nave se volteara, pero luego todos se acomodaron nuevamente.

-Por cierto, cuando vimos por ultima vez a Vegeta, lucia bastant extraño, se parecía al antigüo Vegeta, como si su corazón estuviera lleno de maldad –El señor Roshi también lo habia notado

-¿Verdad? Claro que se veía extraño –Dijo Chichi

Probablemente volvió a ser el Vegeta de antes, cuando acababa de llegar a la Tierra. Miramos una explosión a lo lejos que hizo que la nave se desestabilizara, pero logramos hacer que volviera a ponerse en marcha.

-Este estremecimiento se debe a una explosión que hubo a lo lejos

Algo en mi corazón estaba mal, sentía una gran desesperación en mi pecho, algo habia pasado con Vegeta. La nave dejo de funcionar repentinamente y dieciocho la bajo a una isla que estaba cerca de ahí. Yamcha comenzó a reparar la nave, deje a los demás y me fui a pensar sola.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre con el que habia vivido diez años, y que pensé que habia cambiado, matara a tanta gente? ¿Acaso volveria a ser el mismo despiadado? ¿Acaso yo habia hecho algo mal? Estaba muy confundida, nunca pensé que volveria a verlo asi, aunque no vi las barbaridades que hacia en su vida pasada, habia oído a los muchachos hablar sobre el. Nunca imagine que esa persona seria el amor de mi vida.


	11. Majin Boo Parte 2

**MAJIN BOO (Parte 2)**

Yamcha me aviso que la nave ya estaba lista y me dirigi hacia ella para acomodarme. Chichi vio mi estado de tristeza y confusión y se acerco a mi, fue muy dulce de su parte. Me propusieron buscar las esferas del dragon para revivir a las personas que habían muerto por culpa de Vegeta y yo acepte.

-¿A dónde se habran ido Gohan y Goten? Estoy preocupada

-Señora, yo creo que es mejor buscar a Gohan y a su hermano antes que a las esferas del dragon. –Le respondió Videl

-Bulma… -Chichi menciono mi nombre, como si preguntara si yo estaba de acuerdo.

-Ustedes vieron que ya no habia nadie en ese lugar, no tiene ningún caso que sigamos buscando. No crean que yo no estoy preocupada por Vegeta y Trunks, al contrario ellos son mi familia. Sobre todo el comportamiento de Vegeta fue muy extraño.

-Goku esta con ellos, no se preocupen están bien –Yamcha quizo quitarnos la preocupación

-Ya hemos reunido seis esferas del dragon, ahora solo nos falta una

-Bulma, espero que no estes pensando que Gohan y los demás hayan muerto durante la pelea y los quieras revivir con las esferas del dragon

-No, eso no es lo que tengo en mente, al contrario yo pienso que es mejor revivir a la gente que fue asesinada por Vegeta, ahora no podemos hacer mas que eso, nadie sabe que paso con Goku y los otros, me siento tan apenada con todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Hay que buscar pronto esa esfera del dragon ¿Sabes cual es la que nos falta?

-Vamos a ver…

-Es cierto que con estas esferas podremos revivir a todos, lucen tan extrañas. –Parecia algo eseptica la novia de Gohan

-Desde luego que si, Shen Long te pude concedir cualquier deseo, pero solamente que sean tres. –Queria convencerla Yamcha

-Yamcha la ultima esfera esta mas adelante, continua

-Entendido

-Yamcha, esta aquí abajo, ¿Qué es lo que hay?

-Se ve que es una isla que esta dentro del lago

-Pues vamos, aterriza donde esta porfavor

Encontre la esfera junto a un nido, pero un mounstro gigante me la arrebato. El mounstro entro en el lago y Videl entro junto con Yamcha y Chichi. Pero el maestro Roshi salió volando de quien sabe donde y se echo un fuerte gas que hizo que el mounstro vomitara la esfera.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa y llamamos a Shen Long, Yamcha le pidió que revivirán a las personas que habían muerto ese dia, con excepción de las personas malvadas. Acabamos de cumplir ese deseo, y Goku llego y le dijo a Shen Long que no queríamos que nos cumpliera deseos, nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por su accion.

Nos convencio que seria mas seguro ir al templo de Kami-sama, asi que decidimos ir con el. Mis padres no quisieron irse de la casa, les rogue que fueran conmigo pero no cambiaron de opinión, mi madre me dijo que si Majin Boo los asesinaba, ellos contaban con que yo les reviviera. ¡Diablos! Me dejaban siempre con la responsabilidad encima ¿Por qué?

Cuando llegamos al templo Chichi hizo esa molesta pregunta que a cada momento estaba haciendo, pero no podía culparla yo también me preguntaba lo mismo de mis dos amores.

-Se olvidan de algo importante, ¿No saben donde están Gohan y Goten?

-Trunks y Vegeta también ¿Dónde estarán?

-¿No saben en donde están? –Chichi pregunto impaciente de nuevo.

Todos guardaron silencio y el único que pudo respondernos fue Goku.

-De cualquier forma tendríamos que decirles esto, pongan atención. Goten y Trunks se encuentran sanos y salvos, pero Gohan y Vegeta han muerto. Asi es, Majin Boo los asesino.

En ese instante sentí como mi cuerpo se quedo quieto, ¡No era cierto! ¡No podía ser cierto! Vegeta, mi Vegeta, no pudo haber muerto, yo misma lo vi entrenar muy duro todos estos años y prepararse para pelear. ¿Cómo, como rayos me decían eso? ¡Nooo! ¡Era mentira! No pudo haber perdido. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y lo único que podía pensar era "NO".

Ese Vegeta tan fuerte, que sobrevivió a tantas batallas contra mounstros horrendos y muy poderosos ¿Estaba muerto? No. No podía creerlo, yo misma lo habia visto, habia visto como el habia matado a ese soldado de Freezer y como habia regresado después de muchas batallas. ¿Cómo que Vegeta habia fallecido? Me lo imagine muriendo con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, ¿Acaso asi habia muerto? ¿Tan horrible? Y sin siquiera alguien que de verdad lo amara a su lado. Me sentí muy culpable e idiota, Vegeta habia muerto solitario como siempre por mi culpa ¡Yo debía estar junto con el en esos momentos! Se supone que el habia cambiado por mi, y solo por mi ¿Y asi se lo pagaba yo? Dejandolo solo cuando mas me necesitaba. ¡Estupida Bulma! ¿Ahora de que sirve culparse? Si el solamente ya estaba muerto, ya no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo por mucho que lo deseara. Necesitaba engañarme a mi misma, necesitaba sentirlo conmigo de nuevo, necesitaba volver a ver su rostro, lo necesitaba mucho en realidad, solo creía creer que lo que me decía eran mentiras. La desesperación se apodero de mi y grite a los cuatro vientos.

-Vegeta…¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

-Bulma, tranquilízate, no te pongas asi, Bulma, Bulma… -Escuche a Yamcha tratando de consolarme pero me era imposible.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Nooooooooo!

Vacio, vacio, vacio. De nuevo estaba ahí. Era como si solo pudiera sentir dolor, como si fuera el único sentimiento que tuviera dentro de mi ser, mi alma estaba tirada hecha pedazos. No. ¿Cómo era posible? Tan solo queria creer que era una broma de mal gusto. Un nudo se hizo en mi cuello y mi estomago se comprimió. ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡No! Aun sentía las lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas, ni siquiera podía limpiarlas, no me importaba. Los muchos recuerdos junto a el, estaban asfixiando mi cerebro y mi razón. ¿Acaso el tiempo habia pasado tan rápido? Vi su rostro en mis recuerdos, su cabello alborotado, su sonrisa, sus ceño fruncido, su hermosa piel, su cuerpo, su alma. Lo recordé peleando y tan orgulloso como siempre solia ser.

Yo debía estar muerta también, pero… luego ese pequeño detuvo mis pensamientos de un golpe. Trunks. No, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no podía morir, si bien Vegeta, mi querido Vegeta ya no estaba conmigo, ahora debía vivir solo por Trunks, por mi hijo. Pensé que eso era lo que Vegeta hubiera querido, que viera por nuestro hijo, del que su padre, estaba muy orgulloso, estaba segura. Así que mi tristeza desapareció y mi fortaleza volvió, tal y como Vegeta hubiera querido, como hubiera querido ver a su mujer. Fuerte y luchando por las cosas que amaba. Apreté mis puños y solo pensé en Majin Boo muriendo, debía pagar por haberme arrebatado al padre de mi hijo y al amor de mi vida.

Pero de pronto un tipo extraño interrumpió mi agonía, supuse que era el mago Babidi, se metió en la mente de todos en la Tierra y nos dio el mensaje que si no entregábamos a Trunks, Goten y Piccolo, asesinaría a todos en el planeta. Goku se apresuro a comentarnos que entrenaría a los pequeños para hacer la "Fusión" y que no los interrumpiéramos. Me la pase en el templo, pensando en Vegeta, ¿En donde se encontraba ahora que había muerto? Estaba más que claro que no estaba en el cielo. Yo me encontraba demasiado triste como para pensar en otra cosa, ese maldito monstruo debía ser aniquilado, le tenía mucho odio enserio, el había sido el culpable de que Vegeta muriera y lo tenía que pagar de una manera muy cara.

Entramos para mirar cómo iban los chicos, y Goku demostró una especie de coreografía, muy ridícula por cierto, yo dudaba que con eso podrían derrotar a Majin Boo, se veía tan tonto. El hecho de que nosotros estábamos a salvo arriba y ese mounstro seguía matando a muchas personas, me provocaba sentirme inútil, inservible, si yo hubiera sido Saiyajin, hubiera ido en ese mismo instante a destruir a Majin Boo.

Unas horas más tarde, Goku nos aviso que era hora de marcharse al otro mundo, lo despedimos y se fue junto con Urana y Baba. Trunks y Goten volvieron a entrenar, y para no aburrirnos decidimos jugar al Póker, enseguida nos llamaron para ver a los pequeños hacer la fusión, pero nos decepcionamos todos al ver al guerrero que había nacido, era un gordo bueno para nada.

Esperamos hasta que la fusión se terminara, y de nuevo volvieron a hacerla, pero de nuevo volvió a nacer un guerrero enclenque y debilucho. ¿Acaso esto era lo que Goku esperaba que sucediera o ellos lo estaban haciendo mal? Volvimos a esperar y ahora era un guerrero que se veía poderoso, con el cabello de los dos colores que los niños y se veía que tenía una fuerza impresionante. De inmediato fue a según él a "Matar a Majin Boo", pero regreso muy lastimado, entonces se separaron sus cuerpos nuevamente, yo y Chichi nos pusimos a curar sus heridas.

-Ese gordo de Majin Boo, me las pagara cuando nos veamos

-Trunks, si te sigues moviendo no podre curarte bien.

-¡Haay ahhhhh uuuuuuh! –Grito Trunks cuando sople a su herida que tenia alcohol

Chichi golpeo en el trasero a Goten por haberse ido, me parecía algo ridículo su manera de castigarlo, algo primitiva se podría decir.

-¡Hay! Me dolio mama

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Esto es lo que te mereces ¡Toma!. Escuchame Goten, tu eres lo único que me queda en este mundo, por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa manera hijo, ¿Entendiste? –Yo entendía a Chichi, también Trunks era lo único que me quedaba ahora, claro además de mis padres.

-Si, mama

-Lo mismo te digo a ti –Le dije a Trunks

-Si, mama

-Exactamente, ustedes son la única esperanza que tiene la Tierra para salvarse de la destrucción. Espero que hayan aprendido la lección y no tomen las cosas a la ligera. –Les regaño Piccolo

-Una pregunta señor

-Dime Trunks…

-Mi papa era un guerrero muy fuerte ¿Verdad? ¿Usted cree que yo pueda superar sus poderes? Por que la quiero protegerla a como de lugar, quiero proteger a la Tierra que alguna vez mi papa trato de defender y por lo tanto debo esforzarme para ser mas fuerte que el.

-Hay Trunks…-Yo queria llorar en ese instante, mi hijo me recordaba tanto a su padre.

Piccolo solo tomo las cabezas de los dos pequeños.

-Dentro del cuerpo de ustedes dos, corre sangre que viene de distintas generaciones de guerreros poderosos y llenos de valor. Los superaran, se los puedo asegurar.

Esas palabras hicieron que los niños se llenaran de valor, y de decidieran a entrenar mas fuerte que nunca. Pero las palabras de mi Trunks, eran las que mas habían llenado mi corazón de felicidad y orgullo, el quería ser como su padre.

Goku volvió de nuevo del otro mundo y fue a entrenar de nuevo con los chicos, habia muchos temblores en el templo sagrado

-¿Qué, que es esto? ¿Qué signifia todo esto? –Pregunto Videl

-El Ki de Goten y Trunks es sencillamente increíble

-Claro, era de esperarse, por que uno de ellos, es el hijo de Vegeta –Presumi

Pero quería ver que no fuera peligroso lo que le estaban enseñando a mi hijo, asi que fui a decírselo a Goku

-Oye Goku, quería decirte esto desde un principio, no quiero que le enseñes a Trunks, técnicas donde arriesgara su vida.

-No, no, no. Espera Bulma –Llego Krilin conmigo

-A un lado

-No interrumpas su entrenamiento

-¡Que me sueltes!

-Por favor, deja que Goku se encargue de esto ¿Si?

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Me tomo y me llevo fuera de la habitación –Bajame quiero hablar con el, ¿Me estas oyendo Krilin?

-Espera deja que Goku lo haga –Me dijo después de que salimos de la habitación

-Si eso ya lo se, solamente quería decírselo, ustedes nunca entienden nada.

Me fui de nuevo a esperar a fuera, era demasiado aburrido estar ahí y no poder hacer nada. Me encontraba charlando con Yamcha acerca de cómo le habia ido, después de la batalla de los androides, era genial, Yamcha se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo, creo que al fin todos sus resentimientos habían desaparecido y lo apreciaba por que lo único que necesitaba ahora, era su apoyo. De pronto la voz de Babidi volvió,

-Acaban de darme una información sumamente importante, uno de esos tres graunjas, me parece que se llama Trunks vive en la Capital de Oeste en la Corporacion Capsula, bueno eso me acaban de decir. Asi que iremos a visitar esa Capital, les recomiendo que salgan de una vez, ¿O acaso quieres ver destruida la cuidad donde tu vives?

Me quede boquiabierta, iria a donde se encontraban mis padres, y me dirigi corriendo hacia Goku en busca de auxilio

-¡Goku! ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijo ese mago? Pueden matar a mis papas en cualquier momento

-No te preocupes por eso, los reviviremos con las esferas del dragon

-La capital del oeste será destruida por completo

-Podremos regresarla a la normalidad con el segundo deseo.

-Te equivocas Goku, recuerda que usaron un deseo para revivir a todos los que murieron en el torneo. –Menciono Piccolo –Shen Long solamente nos puede concedir otro deseo y será todo

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes toda la razón jajajaja

-¡Hmm! –Me enoje con el

-Pues entonces, le pediremos a Shen Long que regrese todo a la normalidad y asunto arreglado ¿Qué te parece Bulma?

-Buena idea –Dijo Piccolo

-¿Verdad? Si funcionara

-Mmm, no, espera un momento ¿Crees que todo marche bien? –Menciono Piccolo

-Mira Goku, quieras o no, seria terrible que desapareciera la Capital del Oeste, también desaparecería el radar del dragon

-Eso si será un problema

Goku mando a mi Trunks a la Corporacion Capsula y se supone que el detendría por un instante a Majin Boo para que no lo alcanzaran.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que Trunks llegara con bien te lo prometo Bulma

-Pero…

-Ya veras que todo saldrá perfecto, por que el tiene el privilegio de ser el hijo de Vegeta y tuyo. –Goku siempre tenia las palabras para animarme.

-Goku… -Esas palabras me calmaron mucho, "El hijo de Vegeta y tuyo" Era cierto, era hijo de Vegeta era muy fuerte e inteligente por parte mia.

Por suerte Trunks volvió salvo y sano de la Capital del Oeste junto con el radar del dragon, y nuevamente comenzó a entrenar.

Entrenaron arduamente muchos dias, hasta que un dia me encontraba con Videl y Chichi y escuchamos un gran grito que decía "¡Obedescan!". Chichi tomo un trapeador y nos dirigimos corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos? -Dije

-¿Quién era el que estaba gritando? –Me siguió Chichi

Un miedo tremendo me invadió, cuando mire que el que habia gritado habia sido el terrible Majin Boo. Los escuhe hablar y me di cuenta de que habia venido a hacer al templo.

-Ese mounstro ha venido por que quiere pelear con Trunks y con Goten

-Eso no se lo permitiré de ninguna manera, no estoy para esas bromas. Le dare su merecido para que se tranquilize.

-Chichi, espera, el es mucho mas fuerte que tu, solamente arriesgaras tu vida. –Trato de detenerla su padre

-¡Sueltame!¡Sueltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes papa suéltame por favor sueltameeee!

-No Chichi

Majin Boo camino por todo el templo y Chichi no se calmaba.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, vamos a darle su merecido

-No Chichi, compórtate –Chichi golpeo a su padre en la cara y salió corriendo detrás de Boo

-¡Yo soy Chichi!

-¡Espera! –Trate de detenerla

Piccolo lanzo un poder y destruyo el trapeador en dos, su padre llego detrás de ella.

-Chichi ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No permitan que Goten pelee, aun es muy pequeño pobre de el –Se echo a llorar

Majin Boo nos aterrorizo cuando empezó a lanzar ráfagas de poder a la Tierra, que matarían a todos y a cada uno de los habitantes. Piccolo le pidió que esperara dos horas y asi lo hizo, se quedo sentado un buen tiempo, todos vimos como Chichi se acerco al mounstro y le dio una cachetada.

-Sin vergüenza, tu fuiste el que se atrevió a matar a mi Gohan ¡Devuelvemelo! ¡Quiero que me lo devuelvas!

El sujeto la convirtió en huevo y la piso, pobre Goten sintió una furia inmensa, quería ir a darle su merecido, sin embargo se contuvo y siguió entrenando en la habitación del tiempo. ¡Ese estúpido mounstro! Ahora habia matado a mi única amiga. Lo primero que pensé era que debía adoptar a Goten, el pobresito ahora estaba solo en este mundo. Claro que lo haría, lo trataría como mi propio hijo ahora que toda su familia a la que yo queria mucho habían muerto.

Despues de una hora, Piccolo llevo a Majin Boo a donde estaban Goten y Trunks, donde pelearon muy difícilmente. Me entere de que Piccolo habia destruido la entrada al templo, y me enfade mucho.

-¿Qué estará pasando dentro de la habitación del tiempo? –Dijo Krilin

-Seguramente, comenzó una pelea sorprendente –Le respondió el maestro Roshi

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¡Haraganes! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir esa clase de cosas? Imaginense que Majin Boo les haya ganado, ni Trunks, ni Goten podrán salir de esa habitación, porque el tonto de Piccolo destruyo esa entrada y todo para que a la Tierra no le pase nada.

-No se preocupe por eso, los reviviremos con las esferas del dragon –Dijo Dendé

-Entonces no te importa que ellos mueran, al fin y al cabo todo se salvara. ¿Esta correcto que un Dios se exprese de esa manera? Cuando una persona se muere, es un sufrimiento que no se puede olvidar. –Recorde la vez que Goku me habia descrito como habia sido la muerte de Vegeta.

Nos quedamos todos en la entrada principal, esperando para ver que sucedia, luego se abrió una puerta dimensional y de ahí salió Majin Boo. Todos nos quedamos atonitos, ¿Acaso Gotenks no pudo detenerlo? Seguro que ya los habia matado.

-¡Cerdo! ¿Por qué les hiciste daño a Trunks y a Goten? –Le grite enfadada, pero no me presto atención

-¡Que bien! Justo lo que necesitaba, me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿En que los convertiré? Ya se… ¡Los hare chocolate! ¿En que tipo de chocolate los convertiré? En una barra de chocolate, pero también me gusta el chocolate para beber, o en helado de chocolate

Nos asustamos demasiado ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Yo iba a morir comida por Majin Boo? Krilin trato de defendernos, se lanzo contra el y nosotros salimos huyendo pero, nos transformo en una barras de chocolate. Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de morir fue "Vegeta y Trunks". Al fin y al cabo si moria ahora, iba a morir igual que ellos lo habían hecho.

Muerta, muerta. Yo estaba muerta, sentí caer en un gran pozo negro y después una luz me despertó. La luz del Paraiso. Ahí era el lugar ideal para vivir, no habia problemas entre personas, ni faltaba nada indispensable, un lugar puro, que de solo mencionarlo se me hace agua la boca, tan hermoso como infinito, simplemente era imposible describirlo con palabras humanas. En ese lugar parecía que la muerte no era tan mala como todos los humanos pensamos, porque simplemente no habia muerte, sino, todo lo contrario, habia demasiada vida alrededor. Arboles adornando las verdosas praderas sin fin, enormes ríos cristalinos que eran los mas limpios que habia visto en toda mi vida, solo se podía admirar a las personas riendo y divirtiéndose, sin ningún estrés o preocupación.

Recorri el paraíso con Chichi, Videl y Dabura, buscando a Gohan. No encontramos a los niños, supusimos que ellos aun no habían muerto. Por alguna razón, trate de encontrar a Vegeta, lo se, era estúpido pensarlo, pero yo aun no perdia la esperanza de poder verlo en ese lugar.

Iba a pasar la eternidad ahí sola, sin el y Trunks. Pero igualmente si el hubiera sido bueno, yo no me encontraría con el, porque el hubiese ido al cielo de los guerreros, y yo al paraíso.

A pesar de encontrarme en el paraíso, de nuevo, ese vacio volvió a aparecer, y ahora si estaba totalmente sola. Parecia que el tiempo nunca pasara, como si un pequeño momento durara un dia entero, como hubiera querido que ellos estuvieran ahí, y poder disfrutar con ellos esta delicia de paraíso.

Hubo un momento, en el que no supe como, pero ¡Estaba viva! Y me encontraba en el Templo Sagrado junto con los demás.

-¡Ah! Que bueno que estamos con vida –Se alegro Chichi

-Si nosotros estuvimos entrenando en el mundo de Kaio-sama –Me dijo Yamcha

-Ahora entiendo porque no estaban en el paraíso –Le respondi

-Por su comportamiento, pensé que se habían ido al infierno –Les menciono Chichi.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Dijo Krilin

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Reimos Chichi y yo.

Un gran rato después, escuchamos la voz de Vegeta dando un gran discurso. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Dios! ¡En verdad estaba con vida! Parecio como si mis pulmones hubieran respirado demasiado aire, haciendo desaparecer el vacio de una vez por todas. ¡Dios! Su voz, su hermosa voz, solo con oir su voz era suficiente para mi. De hecho, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar de esa manera tan amable.

-¡Es Vegeta! ¿Escucharon eso? Es la voz de Vegeta

-Shhhhhhh –Me callo Krilin

¡De algún modo el volvió! Escuche atentamente lo que nos pedia e inmediatamente alze los brazos

-Si, hare lo que tu me pides Vegeta

Todos los que estaban conmigo siguieron mi acción de levantar los brazos, pero al parecer los tercos de todo el planeta no le hacían caso, porque volvió a pedirlo, pero no de una manera amable sino, de una manera muy mala.

Inmediatamente después de que la voz de Vegeta se escucho, pudimos escuchar a Mr. Satan hablar, eso hizo que las personas se animaran a ayudar a Goku y Vegeta levantando sus brazos al cielo.

Despues de un rato, aparecieron Piccolo, Gohan, Goten y Trunks, yo me limite a abrazar a mi pequeño hijo, el habia hecho todo su esfuerzo, y en el tiempo en el paraíso solo pensé en el y en mi Vegeta.

Media hora después Mr. Satan volvió a hablarnos dijo que ya habían acabado con Majin Boo, todos en el Templo nos alegramos muchísimo

-Que alegría lo lograron –Krilin estaba feliz

-Goku y Vegeta son los mas fuertes del universo –Yamcha dijo efusivamente

-¡Por eso te amo Vegeta! –Grite

Paso una hora y de un lado del Templo miramos salir a Goku y a Vegeta. Estaba tan contenta, tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, habia sufrido un martirio los últimos dias, pero eso ya no importaba. Volveriamos a ser una familia nuevamente. Trunks y yo nos acercamos corriendo a el, mi hijo lo tomo de la mano, y yo solo le guiñe el ojo, pero después lo tome del brazo estaba a punto de besarlo, de pronto se apareció el gordo Majin Boo y me asuste, los muchachos querían atacarlo, pero Goku lo defendió y nos explico que Mr. Satan cuidaría de el.

Paso medio año y Goku pidió a ShenLong que la gente se olvidara de los malos recuerdos que tenían la gente hacia Majin Boo, asi que el ya podía andar por la calle como si nada, eso fue malo para mi, ya que el muy sin vergüenza de Vegeta mandaba a Majin Boo a ir de compras conmigo en vez de que fuera el. ¿Qué habia de malo en ir de compras conmigo?

Un dia fuimos de compras Majin Boo y yo, pero el tonto se escapaba y lo tuve que buscar, hasta que por fin lo encontré estaba al lado de una fuente comiendo helados. Lo regañe y lo obligue a que fuera conmigo a una joyería. Unos ladrones llegaron y querían asaltar, todos se asustaron menos yo que traia a mi guardaespaldas personal, pude ver como los ladrones se asustaban con los asombrosos poderes de Majin Boo y se marcharon a entregarse. Cuando salimos miramos a Gohan y a Videl vestidos de "los gran saiyamanes".

Esas épocas de paz las vivimos en mucha armonía, nos reuníamos a veces en mi casa, a veces en la casa de Goku o en Kame-House. Yo era tan feliz, al fin la felicidad era lo único que estaba reinando en el planeta y amaba que todo estuviera bien y que todos mis amigos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.


	12. ¿Table Y Su Esposa?

**¿TABLE Y SU ESPOSA?**

Dos años después de la derrota de Majin Boo, nos llamo Gohan, para invitarnos a comer en un Hotel que recién habia ignaugurado Mr. Satan. Aceptamos ir, para de nuevo volvernos a encontrar con nuestros amigos.

La comida habia empezado muy bien, Chichi y yo como buenas amigas, nos entendíamos mutuamente ya que ahora estábamos casadas con dos Saiyajin. Fuimos a buscarlos ya que apenas habíamos bajado de nuestros vehículos y se habían escapado como dos niños. Los encontramos peleando como siempre.

-¡Hey! Peleamos muy bien juntos ¿No es asi? –Goku hablaba con el perro de Mr. Satan, el cual lo empezó a lamer –Jajajaja deja de hacer eso

-¿Qué les sucede a tus vestimentas Kakarotto? ¿Acaso estas planeando un duelo?

-Vegeta, parece que tu también estas vestido para una batalla ¿Sabes?

-Esta es la ropa formal de un Saiyajin

-En ese caso, también lo es la mia.

-¿Estas preparado?

-Siempre

-¿Por qué siempre hacen lo mismo? –Le pregunte a Chichi

-Apenas los dos se ven y ya se están peleando. –Me respondió

-¡La fiesta esta a punto de comenzar! –Grito el dueño del hotel.

-Vegeta, espera vamos a comer primero. ¡Voy a comer mucho el dia de hoy!

-¡Hmm! ¡Ni creas que comeras tanto como yo!

Los medios de comunicación acosaban a Mr. Satan antes de que empezara la comida. Bueno, yo estaba comenzando a perdonarlo, asi que me dio un poco de lastima que su vida privada siempre estuviera al alcance de las personas en todo momento. Comenzamos con la comida y de pronto los muchachos sintieron presencias.

Corrimos a la entrada, para nuestra sorpresa era un Saiyajin, con la misma armadura que portaba Vegeta cuando lo conoci. Y una pequeña extraterrestre, de cabeza redonda y sin cabello, su piel de un color azul verde, casi parecía un pequeño robot, muy rara para ser exactos.

-¡Table!

-¡¿Qué? –Dijimos todos ¿Acaso Vegeta lo conocía?

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Hermano!

-¡¿Hermano? –Volvimos a repetir

-¡Es un placer verte! Hermano Vegeta

-¿Acaso nuestro padre no te envio a un planeta remoto por que no eras apto para pelear?

-Un Namekiano me dijo que regresaste a la Tierra después de que Freezer fue derrotado

Y asi ese chico llamado Table, que era supuestamente hermano de Vegeta, era muy amable y bondadoso, tal vez ese exilio de que hablo Vegeta, fue lo que le ayudo a ser tan buena persona.

Le dijo que dos sujetos llamados Abo y Cado, estaban atemorizando el planeta donde vivian, asi que fue a pedir la ayuda de Vegeta. Todos los muchachos se ofrecieron para pelear, pero Goku sigirio que dejaramos a la suerte y que fueramos a su casa con la teletransportacion, y el que sacara el rabano mas largo del jardín, podría entonces pelear con esos tipos.

El ganador fue Trunks, note en la cara de Vegeta como se llenaba de orgullo de nuestro hijo.

-Por cierto Table ¿Quién es la que te acompaña?

-Ah si, lo siento esta es mi esposa

-¿Tu…tu esposa?

-¿Cómo le va hermano? Yo soy Grey. Es un honor conocerlo.

-Oh, no, el honor es mio –Vegeta se porto amable, al parecer estaba aprendiendo modales.

-Ella es muy diferente –Le mencione a Chichi

-Y es tu cuñada –Me dijo ella

-Al parecer los Saiyajins siempre escojen esposas raras. –Interrumpio el maestro Roshi

Chichi y yo lo golpeamos con herramientas que estaban ahí y nos miramos alegremente.

Regresamos entonces al hotel de Mr. Satan y ahí estaban esos dos sujetos. Trunks fue de inmediato, además que Goku le dijo a Goten que podía pelear junto con Trunks. Asi que estuvimos viendo la pelea tranquilamente hasta que los sujetos se fusionaron y después Trunks y Goten lo hicieron tambien. Empezo una verdadera batalla. Los demás nos dirigimos a comer, cuando empezamos a aburrirnos con la pelea, los únicos que se quedaron a ver fueron Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, y Gohan.

El hotel se empezó a destruir cuando ese mounstro avento ráfagas de poder a todos lados. Yamcha nos salvo a Oolong, Puar y a mi. Y de pronto todo se calmo, nos reunimos todos al lado de Vegeta y Goku, que estaban hambrientos de nuevo. Y de nuevo volvimos a comer, aunque el hotel estaba deshecho aun habia mucha comida.

Los Saiyajines y mitad Saiyajines, se sentaron en una mesa, en la cual se acomularon gigantescas montañas de platos sin comida, mientras Grey mi cuñada, veía como devoraban la comida. Goku habia invitado a los pequeños sujetos Abo y Cado a comer los rabanos que habíamos sacado.

Vegeta y Goku comenzaron a pelear como siempre, ahora por la comida, se comportaban como tontos, y hasta en Super Saiyajins se convirtieron, pero solo peleando con palabras. En verdad como los amaba a esos dos, a mi gran amigo Goku, pero claro mas a mi Vegeta.

_*Si han visto el Ova de Dragon Ball Z del 2008, saben que este Caputilo es muy gracioso, además que nos enteramos de que ¡Vegeta tiene un hermano!_


	13. Nueva Familia

**NUEVA FAMILIA**

Pasaron tres años y mi hijo Trunks ya iba a alcanzar la edad de doce años, para celebrarlo decidi que era tiempo de unas buenas vacaciones fuera de la Corporacion Capsula, asi que decidimos ir a una isla.

Olbligue a Vegeta a llevarme de compras por trajes de baño, para que viera como se me veian.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Tienes que acompañarme a medirme esos trajes de baño! ¡Y no quiero que mandes al tarado de Majin Boo conmigo! ¿Esta claro?

-¡¿Por qué quieres que haga esas ridiculeces?¡

-Esta bien, manda a Majin Boo conmigo y entonces no lo culpare si se enamora de mi ¡Hmm!

-¡Arrrggghh! Puedes ir tu sola. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

-Porque tienes deberes de esposo.

Algunos me gustaban, pero otros no, unos eran provocativos y otros algo inocentes. No sabia por cuales decidirme asi que compre todos y mucha ropa de playa, y trajes de baño para Vegeta y Trunks. Despues de todo íbamos a estar en una isla, mar, arena, playa, mucho calor, etc, etc.

Y al fin nos fuimos en una nave hacia la isla, llegamos y obligue a los muchachos a acomodar las cosas en toda la cabaña. Toda la tarde estuvimos acomodando en la cabaña, y al final en la noche quedamos los tres exahustos dormidos sobre un gran sofá, yo y Trunks sobre Vegeta nos acurrucamos y quedamos enrredados a su cuerpo.

Al dia siguiente, nos pasamos el dia en la playa en nuestros trajes de baño, me comenze a poner bloqueador en todo el cuerpo y debajo de mi sombrilla de playa me quede dormida durante toda la tarde.

Al despertar, me dirigi a la cocina y ahí estaban Trunks y Vegeta con sus bermudas para playa, comiendo como barbaros la comida de casi un mes.

-¡Son unos barbaros! Se supone que son vacaciones, no es un Buffet, de "Come cuanto quieras".

-Pero mama, mi papa y yo teníamos hambre ¡No puedes culparnos por eso! ¿O si?

-¡Uh! El sol se ha ido, ni siquiera aprovecharon la tarde para divertirse, ya esta anochesiendo y ustedes solo comieron todo el dia.

-¡Hmm! Tonterias este lugar es muy aburrido. Deberias haber traido la capsula de gravedad.

-¿Qué? –Dije con el ceño fruncido furiosamente

-¿Oh? Creo que me voy a dormir –Dijo Trunks alejándose de la cocina, un poco asustado

-Espera un momento Trunks, ¿No piensas dejarme solo con esta responsabilidad? ¿O si?

-Jajajaja, claro que no papa, lo que pasa es que…

-Ve a dormir Trunks, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada hijo, fue tu padre que te obligo de seguro…

-¡¿Queee? Trunks eres un traidor.

-Jajaja lo siento papa.

En cuanto Trunks salió de la habitación, le guiñe el ojo a Vegeta.

-Ja, era solo para que fuera a dormirse. No te preocupes Vegeta, sabia que necesitaba mucha comida para ustedes dos, asi que traje la comida de casi un año en las capsulas.

-¿Pero por que hiciste eso? –Me miro extrañado

-Queria estar a solas contigo.

-… -El no hablo

-Cuando moriste en aquella batalla con Majin Boo, Vegeta, no podía imaginarme en un mundo sin ti, te haz convertido en parte de mi alma y de mi vida, incluso la vida eterna sin ti… seria solamente vacia.

-… -Solo me miro seriamente.

-Tu, te sacrificaste por la Tierra, te sacrificaste por nosotros, y eso jamás podre agradecértelo de una manera que lo merezcas… -Las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer borrosa mi vista, pero las limpie rápido, no era momento de estar triste por cosas del pasado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el seguía mirándome extrañado. Sali de la habitación y me dirigi a ver a Trunks a la habitación de arriba, donde estaba durmiendo con el estomago llenísimo de comida, de seguro ese dia dormiría plácidamente. Baje de nuevo, me dirigi a la salida de la casa.

-¡Ven! –Le grite con un tono seductor para que me siguiera afuera.

Me dirigi hacia el mar, que se veía color negro igual que la obscuridad que abrazaba el cielo, apenas alumbrado un poco por las luces de la cabaña donde nos hospedábamos. Me meti al agua hasta la cintura, donde las olas golpeaban mi cuerpo suavemente y lo mecían de atrás para adelante. El agua del mar estaba calida y confortable, como si una fina manta de agua protegiera mi cuerpo. Me quede admirando la negrura de ese paisaje casi aterrador, pero de un momento a otro sentí las manos de Vegeta recorrer mi cintura, habia llegado justo detrás de mi. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y solo estábamos ahí, juntos en la obscuridad, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Y pensar que me enamoraría de un ser de otro planeta, todos, incluso yo, llegue a pensar que Yamcha seria mi esposo algún dia, pero la vida toma caminos inesperados ¿No es asi? Cuando menos lo espere ahí estaba, Vegeta, viviendo conmigo en mi casa, y después besándome, incluso teníamos un hijo y nos habíamos casado. Si la vida toma esa clase de caminos, ¡Bendita era! ¡Bendita era la vida! Por dejarme vivirla asi, por dejarme enamorarme de Vegeta, incluso por darme un hermoso hijo y los mas fuertes y leales amigos que jamás hubiera podido tener.

-Eres una necia mujer tu y Kakarotto son las dos personas que cambiaron mi vida y sin embargo mi orgullo de Saiyajin sabe que por dentro puede que me este convirtiendo en humano.

Me voltee para mirarlo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, acaricie un poco su cabello con mi mano derecha y la otra la puse sobre su pecho, el acaricio con sus manos mi cara.

-Lo se príncipe, lo se.

Recorri mis manos hacia los musculos de su estomago, bajando lentamente por todo su pecho, sentí como un pequeño escalofrio lo recorrió. Sus manos acercaron mi cara con la del el y su boca se encontró con la mia algo extasiado.

Bajo sus manos de nuevo a mi cintura y apretó nuestros cuerpos algo impaciente. Pase mi lengua por su boca, y deliciosamente succiono mi labio superior con los suyos. Sus dedos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi espina dorzal, haciendo que los escalofríos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, decidi morder su labio inferior y jalarlo un poco hacia afuera. ¡Maldicion! Me estaba desesperando muy rápido. El beso siguio igual de apasionado, tome sus hombros y me apreté contra el, alze una pierna y la subi a su cintura, el la tomo con una mano y la acaricio de abajo para arriba.

Sus manos se encontraron con el nudo de mi sosten y lo desataron, al fin habia aprendido, separe nuestras bocas y me acerque hacia su oído.

-Creo que… la practica hace la perfeccion ¿No? –Sentí sus labios riendo contra mi cuello.

-¿Sabes Bulma? Es muy difícil concentrarme en una platica, cuando estas asi conmigo…

-Entonces guarda silencio

-Pero si tu eres quien…

-Shhh

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y entonces volvimos a encontrarnos en un suculento beso que se desvaneció con sus palabras.

-No trates de callarme ¿Te olvidas que soy un Principe?

-Oh claro, no lo recordaba, de haber sabido que los "Principes" no se "concentraban" bien, entonces me hubiese quedado con Yamcha …

-¡Bah! ¡Ese insecto es solo un aprendiz! Ni siquiera sabe pelear bien, tu crees que sepa …

-Jajaja, basta ¡Era solo una broma! Sabes que quiero a Yamcha, pero es solo mi amigo, además, yo te elegi a ti ¿Cierto?

-…

-Asi que… ¿En que estábamos?

Aun abrazados, volvi a unir nuestras bocas, besándolo lentamente, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían de atrás hacia adelante con las olas del mar, abraze su cuello totalmente, dejando colgar mis muñecas detrás, el aun seguía jugando con mi pierna y de pronto se encorbo hacia el frente y su mandibula se balanceo junto con la mia salvajemente.

Su mano que jugaba con mi pierna, desapareció por un instante y solo después pude sentirla pasar desde mi cuello, por la línea que separaba mi pechos hasta mi estomago y mi vientre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Alguna especie de tortura que hacia que mi parte intima palpitara bajo de mi?.

De nuevo su mano volvió a desaparecer, y también a otra, pero después de unos segundos, sentí como sus fuertes manos tomaban mis glúteos y me levantaban hacia el, haciendo que mis piernas abrazaran su cintura automáticamente.

Sentia mi parte apretarse contra la de el, era simplemente divino y tan abrumador. Con ayuda de mis piernas baje sus bermudas dejándolo completamente desnudo. Sintiendo esto, el bajo lo que quedaba de mi traje de baño, pero mis piernas enlazadas contra su cuerpo, no dejaban que me lo quitara completamente.

-¡Destrozalo! –Yo tenia muchos trajes de baño para ponerme ¿Qué si se destrozaba uno?

Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero luego asintió, con una mano lo hizo añicos y dándome una nalgada volvió a besarme, su respiración estaba agitándose cada vez mas. Se adentro mas en el mar, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se cubrieran mas cada vez de agua hasta que quedo sobre nuestros hombros.

Debajo delas olas, sentí como su miembro estaba erecto debajo de mis piernas que aun estaban abrazando su cintura. Me sentí un poco aturdida ¿Si estaba tan extasiado, por que no simplemente me penetraba y ya?

Se acerco a mi oído, mordisqueo un poco mi oreja y de pronto dijo las palabras que pensé que nunca escucharía…

-Bulma, Te amo…

Casi como un hermoso susurro del viento, la melodía mas hermosa que podía haber escuchado en mi vida, esas palabras se guardaron en mi mente para la eternidad y yo sabia que no las volveria a escuchar nunca.

-Yo también te amo…

Me abrazo muy fuerte, con mis manos tome su rostro y aleje mis piernas de su cuerpo al fin, el me tomo de la cintura y del cuello y de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos algo agitados. Esas palabras me hacían tan feliz, y le demostraría mi gratitud por todo.

Mordisquee un poco su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas de sangre, la cual lami y note un pequeño gemido nacer de su boca.

Alzo de nuevo mis piernas hacia su cintura y metió su miembro suavmente en mi parte intima. Solte un gemido, sentirlo dentro de mi, era tan hermoso, casi indescriptible, sentirnos unidos, no solo por la carne, sino también por el alma.

Él beso mi cuello desesperadamente tratando de ocultar sus gemidos sobre mi piel, pero fue inútil por que estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Yo mordí sus hombros con tanto deseo, que el me alejo un poco para que yo no lo lastimara, como ya habia lastimado su cuello.

Nos quedamos ahí, unidos y entrelazados, sumergidos en el mar obscuro, solamente amándonos, parecía como si nosotros fueramos la única luz en esa inmensa obscuridad, sintiendo nuestras almas unirse cada vez mas de lo que ya estaban unidas, olvidándonos y curándonos mutuamente de todo el dolor que nuestras almas hubiesen sufrido antes, eso ya no importaba ahora solo eramos el y yo, junto con nuestro amor acompañándonos. Algo que nadie jamás veria y nadie nunca sabria.

La mañana siguiente, desperté en la cama, desnuda, pero algo que me impacto, fue ver que Vegeta estaba conmigo al lado, algo que nunca hacia, nunca se quedaba conmigo a dormir, pero ahora ahí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente junto conmigo.

Y asi pasamos esas vacaciones de verano, de dia junto con Trunks, divirtiéndonos, o a veces Vegeta lo entrenaba y yo solo me limitaba a observarlos. Y de noche Vegeta y yo amándonos desesperada y alocadamente.

Cuando regresamos a la Corporacion Capsula, mi mama nos recibió como solo ella lo sabia, efusivamente. Vegeta ya no entrenaba tanto como antes, solo en las mañanas, pero a veces se limitaba a regañar a Trunks y a entrenarlo, ya que nuestro hijo estaba en una etapa muy difícil. La pubertad.

Una noche Vegeta llego muy seductor hacia nuestro cuarto, me abrazo de la cintura, metió las manos detrás de mi blusa y me sugirió "bañarnos" en la tina enorme que yacia al lado de la habitación. Pero, yo no me sentía con ganas de amar en esos momentos, en si, me preocupaba mucho Trunks. ¿Ya tendría novia? ¿Estaria bien en cuanto a sus emociones? ¿Se habría ido a dormir temprano?

Mi instinto maternal estaba siendo mas fuerte, no me sentía amante en esos momentos. Asi que simplemente alaje a Vegeta y me acoste en la cama a dormir. Vegeta se molesto por haberlo rechazado la noche anterior, y me reclamo la mañana siguiente.

-¡Exijo que me digas que pasa!

-No pasa nada, es solo que me preocupa Trunks…

-¡Bah! Esas son estupideces, sabes que Trunks esta bien, recuerda que yo soy su padre.

Era cierto, algo estaba mal, ¿Qué pasaba ahora conmigo? Vegeta siempre fue un muy buen amante, y ¿Yo lo estaba rechazando?. Aleje mi mirada de sus ojos y mire hacia la pared, donde habia un calendario, ahí estaba marcado mi ultimo ciclo menstrual. ¿Menstrual? Me quede con la boca abierta ¡Era cierto! Ni siquiera lo habia recordado ¡Estaba retrasada! ¿Asi que por eso era que no sentía este deseo?. Voltee a mirar nuevamente a Vegeta que estaba esperando una respuesta aun.

-Ve…ve…Vegeta…

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla!

-E…e…

-¡Maldicion! ¡Dime que sucede Bulma!

-Estoy embarazada…

-…

-¡¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada? Yo tenia ya cuarenta y seis años, según habia leído antes, solo tenia un cinco por ciento de posibilidad de embarazarme. Siempre crei que Trunks seria nuestro único hijo.

-¿E…estas se…segura?

-… -Yo estaba en Shock ni siquiera podía hablar.

-…

-Ahh…ahh… debo ir al hospital.

Fui al hospital simplemente para que me lo confirmaran, y era evidente. ¡Estaba embarazada! Ni siquiera podía creerlo aun, no podía simplemente, llegue y me dirigi enseguida con Vegeta que estaba en el jardín de atrás. Lo mire con la boca caída hasta el suelo, y los ojos muy abiertos, el solo copio mi cara y me hablo.

-E…e… ¡Embarazada!

-Si

Los meses que siguieron, Vegeta y Trunks me cuidaron muy bien, no me permitían fumar que era mi vicio, me daban vitaminas, incluso comprabamos mas comida, ahora yo comia igual que ellos mi apetito Saiyajin se mostraba. Aunque ya no quize ir a los ejercicios de parto, por que aun podía recordar algunos de los que habia aprendido durante mi embarazo de Trunks. Ni siquiera me daban ganas de saber si era niño o niña ¡Daba igual! ¡Lo amaría igual, fuese lo que fuese!

Era hermoso, de nuevo seria madre por segunda vez, algo que creía que seria imposible.

-¡Vegeta! Ven pronto. –Llego de inmediato mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos –¡Mira!

-¿Eh? –Se acerco a mi muy confundido.

-El bebe se mueve, ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-¿Qué?... –Se acerco mas y yo puse mi mano sobre mi vientre donde el bebe estaba pateando.

-Se mueve ¿Lo sientes?

-¿Oh?... –Se agacho hacia mi vientre y puso su oído. –Puedo escucharlo…

Se quedo como bobo por mas de quince minutos asi, escuchando mi vientre, y luego se marcho con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Entonces, llego el dia, Vegeta me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo volando muy rápido hacia el hospital, cosa que me molesto. Idiota. Sabia que estaba embarazada y aun asi volaba tan rápido. Asi conseguimos llegar al hospital, yo con el cabello hecho un desastre por supuesto y con muchas ganas de vomitar. Las enfermeras me trasladaron en una silla de ruedas hacia el cuarto donde daría a luz. ¡Oh no! No lo habia pensado ¡De nuevo la estúpida cola de mono! ¡Argh!.

-¡Quiero que corte la cola! –Le grite a una enfermera.

-¿Oh? Pero ¿Cuál cola?

-¡Argh! ¡La de mi hijo!

-¿Qué?

Estupida mujer, estaba irritándome, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía concentrarme en esa incompetente, solo en mi hijo. Comenzo el trabajo de parto, y al final pude escuchar a mi bebe llorando.

-U…u…una cola… E…ella dijo que la cortaran.

-Eh…eh… Esta bien ¡Cortela enfermera!

Solo pude oir las desesperantes voces de los que me atendían, ¿Se sorprendían por una simple cola? ¡Hmm!. Muy cansada, no podía si quiera pensar en otra cosa además de descanzar un rato asi que después de que me quitaron la hemorragia, dormi un muy buen rato. Cuando desperté estaba una mujer a mi lado con mi bebe, Vegeta, Trunks y Goku también estaban ahí.

-¿Eh? –Desperte un poco confundida.

-Es una niña señora Briefs.

-Qué? Oh, yo supuse que seria un niño…

-No es asi, como usted nos dijo, cortamos la cola cuando nació.

-Oh, deme a mi hija por favor –Tome a mi niña en los brazos y solo la mire.

Era una niña hermosa, tenia mis ojos, mi cabello, ¡Era como una pequeña Bulma!. Aunque con una mirada que recordaba a su padre, al igual que Trunks.

-Te llamaras Bra

-¡Argh! Que nombre tan ridículo…

-¿Oh? ¿Vegeta? … ¡Hmm! Al menos no es un niño, regañaras tanto como al pequeño Trunks

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? Las mujeres en mi planeta…

-No me interesa lo que hacían las mujeres en tu planeta, ella hara lo que quiera hacer ¿Verdad Bra?

-¡Argh! … ¡Bah!

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo esa pequeña, se hizo buena amiga de Marron, la hija de Krilin y de Pan, la nieta de Goku. Mi hija siempre fue hermosa y femenina, aunque su carácter recordaba demasiado a su padre, siempre tan mandona, orgullosa e impaciente.

* * *

><p><em>*¿Bra con cola? Lo se, lo se, pero recuerden que en un Ova de Dragon Ball Z, no se si lo hayan visto, bueno, en caso de que no lo hayan visto, se llama "Bardock el padre de Goku"salieron varias mujeres Saiyajin con cola. Asi que si las mujeres Saiyajin tienen cola, creo que también las medio Saiyajin como sucedió con Gohan que era medio Saiyajin y tenia cola.<em>


	14. Un Comienzo No Desaparece Nunca

**UN COMIENZO NO DESAPARECE NUNCA, NI SIQUIERA CON UN FINAL.**

El malvado baby y los siete dragones habian sido derrotados por Goku y la ultima vez que yo lo habia visto, habia sido cuando Shen Long lo habia llevado en su lomo, nunca crei que esa fuera la ultima vez que lo veria.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Ese idiota de Goku se va y no se vuelve a presentar ya, ni siqueira con su familia se ha vuelto a comunicar. Me pregunto ¿Cuándo volverá? –Grite a todo pulmon en mi casa

-¡Pero que tonta eres! ¡Kakarotto no volverá nunca! –Me respondió Vegeta

-¿Qué? Pe… ¿Pero por que dices eso?

-¡Eres una distraída! Ni siquiera pones atención en las cosas que pasan a tu alrrededor! . Kakarotto se fue con las esferas del dragon y ya nunca volverá, ¿Acaso no lo viste?

-¿Pero que dices? Eso no es raro de Goku, después de todo, siempre se marcha por muchos años y ni siquiera avisa a donde va… No me digas que se marcho al otro mundo…

-¡Hmm! … -El no dijo nada, al parecer yo me habia respondido sola.

-Go...Goku…

Recorde la primera vez que lo habia conocido, mi mejor amigo, solo mire con felicidad al cielo y volvi a decir su nombre. Despues de todo, esto era lo que el se merecía, habia salvado a todo el mundo tantas veces, merecía descanzar de todos esos problemas ahora.

Pasaron los años y yo envejecía mas, las arrugas en Vegeta apenas si empezaban a marcarse, yo usaba infinidad de tratamientos para que mi piel se viera igual de suave y tersa que cuando era una chica, funcionaban perfecto. Pero cuando yo ya habia cumplido ochenta y siete años, mi vida comenzó a desvanecerse, además de que mi adicción al cigarrillo me habia estado destruyendo los pulmones poco a poco.

Trunks y Bra se encargaban de Corporacion Capsula totalmente, me habían hecho abuela, los dos se habían casado con personas amables y buenas. Verlos a ellos dos tan realizados en sus vidas, me hacían sentir mas vieja de lo que ya era. A veces me sentía como una carga, como algo que ya no servia en el mundo, pero ver a ese tonto de Vegeta a mi lado, envejeciendo junto a mi me daba fuerzas para seguir junto con el, esta vida que nos habían regalado, tan perfecta, tan pacifica. Aun recordaba esas preciosas palabras que nunca volvio a repetir, aquel "Te amo" en el mar, era todo lo que podía esperar de el, pero para mi siempre fue suficiente.

De pronto sentí como ya mis pulmones no estaban funcionando bien, sentía mucho dolor en mi traquea también. Vegeta se percato de que se me estaba dificultando respirar, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al hospital mas cercano. Obviamente iba a morir, me sentía tan mal, mis pulmones ya no estaban inhalando bien el aire que debían. ¡Maldita adicción al tabaco! Estaba terminando mi vida antes de lo que pensaba. Me quede ahí, en ese hospital, mis latidos cada vez mas débiles, mi respiración fallaba.

Al fin, dejaron entrar a mis familiares a mi habitación, Trunks y Bra me mentían diciendo que estaría bien, Vegeta solo estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación con los ojos cerrados. Calme un poco a mis hijos diciendo que yo estaría bien, que me sentía mejor, cuando iban ya saliendo de la habitación llame a mi Saiyajin.

-Vegeta, espera…

-¿Oh? ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto molesto

-Jaja tu siempre tan grosero Vegeta... –Me quede mirándolo por unos instantes a esa cara que tal vez no volveria a ver –Mirate, te envidio, ochenta y ocho años y sigues igual de atractivo como el dia que te conoci.

-… -Solo me miro examinándome.

-Quiero que me saques de aquí, tu bien sabes que moriré ¿No es asi?

-… -Aun no respondia

-Asi que quiero que me lleves a otro lugar, a un lugar tranquilo Vegeta, quiero morir asi… Tranquila, sin preocupaciones. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¡Hmm! –Sonrio -¿Qué si puedo hacerlo? Que poco me conoces Bulma…

-Sabes que te concozco mas de lo que quisiera Vegeta… -Le sonreí

Me saco volando de el hospital, sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta llegar a una pequeña montaña donde el clima era calido, el sol era abrazador, el aire parecía tomarnos entre sus manos y refrescarnos hermosamente. Me sento en el suelo y el se puso a mi lado, recosté mi cabeza en el, miramos entonces aquel hermoso paisaje verde que yacia en las demás montañas, aquel cielo azul, y aquella lluvia que se avecinaba cerca.

-Vegeta extrañare esto. Extrañare estos momentos de estar asi a tu lado y que nadie, excepto nosotros sepamos lo que sucede. Jaja, espero que Goku este a donde me dirijo, asi podre verlo de nuevo…

-Bulma…

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Qué sucede Vegeta? –Me estaba costando hablar tanto

-… -

-Vamos, dime que sucede…

Solo me abrazo muy fuerte y no me solto, sentí unas lagrimas caer en mi cuello, pero estas no eran mias, eran de Vegeta. ¿Qué? ¿Vegeta estaba llorando?. En ese momento comenzó a llover, una lluvia tan abrazadora, tan deleitable, era simplemente perfecta para esa escena. Con mis ultimas fuerzas entrelace nuestras manos y me recosté en el suelo. Mire sus ojos llorosos, me veía confundido y siguió mi acción, estábamos en el suelo solo sintiendo esa hermosa lluvia caer sobre nosotros.

Senti como los latidos de mi corazón estaban haciendo la cuenta regresiva para mi muerte, débilmente voltee a mirar a Vegeta y le sonreí. El me sonrio también, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso.

-Me pregunto si… -Dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo junto a mi.

Mi corazón por fin, dio el ultimo latido, y asi mori con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando desperté, estaba de nuevo en el Paraiso, mire a mi madre correr hacia mi.

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! Que bueno que ya estas aquí, te estuvimos esperando hija.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la Tierra? ¿Creaste nuevos inventos? –Me sorprendió mi padre llegando de pronto.

-Jajaja mama, papa, todo esta bien aya. Los extrañe mucho.

-Era como Vegeta habia dicho, estarían ahí, estarían felices y gozando del Paraiso.

-Dime, ¿Como esta el querido Vegeta?

-¡Hmm!

Escuche ese "Hmm" detrás mio, y simplemente voltee a mirarlo. ¿Cómo habia llegado hasta ahí? Se suponía que estaba vivo ahora, ¿Qué hacia ahí? Mire la aureola que estaba en su cabeza, al parecer estaba muerto.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?

-¿Oh? Es obvio que estoy muerto ¿Qué esperabas?

-Pero si tu estabas muy bien cuando te deje en la Tierra…

-¡Tu no sabes nada! Solo estoy muerto y ya. ¿No puedes aceptarlo?

Mi boca se quedo un poco abierta, ¿Acaso Vegeta habia muerto conmigo? Pero si el estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando lo deje, pero estaba ahí, estaba conmigo. De nuevo juntos, le sonreí y me acerque hacia el a darle un tierno beso, lo mire a los ojos y observamos juntos el paisaje del Paraiso y asi fue esta hisoria que nadie jamás supo y que comparto con ustedes.

Pero manténganlo en secreto. *Giño de ojo*

**PRINCIPIO DEL FIN…**

* * *

><p><em>*El titulo de esta historia<em>_es una frase de Harry Mulisch, me pareció la mas adecuada por que simplemente esta historia no termina ahi, porque vivirán en el Paraiso y vivir en el Paraiso es vivir la eternidad. Y contar la eternidad seria muchísimo xD asi que es mejor dejar la historia hasta ahí._


End file.
